


Could you take me (Somewhere we could be alone)?

by CommonWhiteDude



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Meetings, Cuddles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Freshman Peter Parker, Insecure Peter Parker, Jealous Wade Wilson, Jock Wade Wilson, M/M, Nerd Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Peter has PTSD (kinda), Peter is 15, Possessive Wade Wilson, Senior Wade Wilson, Slow Build, Texting, Tutoring, Underage Drinking, Wade is 18, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonWhiteDude/pseuds/CommonWhiteDude
Summary: Peter finds himself in a new school. Despite his first thoughts, the things are going really well for him.That is until he meets the infamous Wade Wilson, and now he can't find a way out of his attention.Would Peter be able to bear with Wade's personality at least a little bit?And what brings Wade back to the mysterious and cute nerd?





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I can't really believe I'm doing this, but here it goes.  
> This is my first fic, but I have read some. So I though that maybe I could give it a try.  
> I have to say that English is not my first language. Sorry for any mistake. And feel free to tell me so I can correct it and avoid future mistakes.  
> I would love to hear from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta-read by the great [SordidDetailsFollowing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidDetailsFollowing)
> 
> Thank you very much! <3

Peter looked through the car’s window as he and May traveled. The sky was thick with clouds, announcing the coming of rain. These were Peter’s favorite days. Or at least today would be if he wasn’t heading to his new school.

Peter had never been good at socializing. That was clear to him. He had always preferred to read a good book in a quiet corner where he could be far from the noise. You know, a “nerd.” But he felt happy like that, so it was good for him.

Still, May didn’t like the idea of Peter being by himself at school. She wanted him to go to the movies, parks, parties, or whatever things the teenagers did. So, he promised May he would try to make some friends. May was happy to hear it, while Peter was already regretting it. But he couldn’t say no to May.

“Well, here we are.” May said as she parked the car at the front of the school.

“Thanks May. I’ll see you later. Love you” Peter thanked May. They hugged each other tightly.

“Have fun Peter, I love you too” May say goodbye while Peter climbed out of the car. “And remember what we said!” She added with a smile and a meaningful gaze.

May started the engine and drove away. Peter turned around with a sigh and started walking towards the school’s entrance. _Midtown School of Science and Technology,_ a sign read above the entrance.

The teenager passed through the doors. Trying to ignore all the noise, he went to his locker. He put some books in it, only leaving the ones he would need today in his schoolbag. Peter looked at his phone. He had ten minutes to arrive at his first class. With a sigh, he started walking towards the classroom. _This is going to be fun._

It turned out that the school was bigger than Peter expected. He was still looking for the classroom. Panic started raising inside Peter. He felt as if he had already passed through the same place over and over. _Great, late for my first class, why not?_

“Hey, are you lost?” A voice behind him interrupted his thoughts.

Peter turned around. It was another student. “Yes, please, I can’t find my math class” He handed the other student his schedule. Normally he would feel embarrassed but the other teenager seemed really nice. 

The guy grabbed Peter’s schedule and read it “Oh, I have class there too!” He said excitedly “You can come with me, if you want.”

“Yes, thanks! I was starting to freak out. The school is bigger than I thought.” Peter started following him.

“I know, right?” The guy chuckled “I’m Ned, by the way” And extended his arm towards Peter.

“Peter” He said as grabbed and shook Ned’s hand with his own. _Maybe this won’t be as bad as I thought._

* * *

The day passed particularly slowly for Peter. He was feeling like he would explode if he had to talk about himself to the class again. It embarrassed him a lot. Not completely because he was ashamed of what he liked, but also because he hated to be at the spotlight.

He was currently at the cafeteria with Ned. It turned out they shared a lot of classes, and it seemed they would be good friends. Ned liked to talk a lot and Peter was happy to listen to him. He was already making plans for them to hang out and Peter liked the idea. Ned had also told him that he would show Peter the school so he would not get lost again.

They finished their lunch and the bell rang just as Ned was explaining some random stuff he came out with. They walked out of the cafeteria. Ned had class but Peter had a free period. They agreed to meet again at the end of the period.

Peter decided to go outside and explore the school on his own. It wasn't raining yet but it looked that it would start soon. The day was going better than Peter had expected already so it wasn’t like a walk would do any harm.

He walked for some time. The school definitely was big. He explored some of it. Eventually he found himself at a football field. There were only four players training, and the coach yelling at them.

The teenager didn’t feel like walking anymore so he went to the stands and sat down on the lowest one, pulled out a biology book and started reading. Peter loved biology. He wanted to be a scientist.

His concentration broke with a particularly strong whistle from the Coach. He turned his head and saw that the four jocks training where leaving the field. Peter noticed that the exit was near where he was sitting, but he just decided to turn his attention back to his book. He could hear them laughing and complaining about the Coach.

Peter sneaked a peek as the older teenagers (or at least they looked older) passed beside where he was sitting _._ They were soaked on sweat. _No wonder they were complaining about the coach._ But Peter realized there were only three of them walking away. He decided to not think about it. Until he heard someone clearing his throat beside him. Tensing, he turned his head around and had to look up to see the face of the teenager.

The guy was _huge._ He was taller than Peter, which wasn’t really something odd. With a pair of hazel eyes that matched his wild light-brown hair. His sweat-stained shirt hugged tightly his torso, letting nothing to Peter’s imagination. The teenager was _really_ well defined. Broad shoulders, big arms and nice abs. Not that Peter was staring, of course. He looked like he could break Peter easily. Like a simple twig. The realization made Peter blush and he felt nervous all of a sudden.

 The other teenager was speaking but Peter didn’t listen. And now he was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, breath heavy because of the hard exercise. And he was expecting Peter to say something. “Um-Sorry, what?” Peter asked embarrassed.

The guy chuckled tiredly at Peter “I need my bag” he repeated, catching his breath and wiping sweat from his forehead with his forearm. Peter frowned in confusion and he gestured his hands behind Peter. “You’re almost sitting on it.” 

Peter glanced back and found that, indeed, there was a red and black bag with the word _Wilson_ written at the side of it. His eyes widened at the realization and his skin flushed more. He couldn’t believe he didn’t noticed the bag in the first place.

“I’m so sorry, I was-umm I didn’t notice your bag” He apologized while he stood up and stuffed his book inside his schoolbag and then slung the straps of it onto his shoulders. Clearing the place so the gu-Wilson could take his bag.

“Don’t worry about it” Wilson shrugged and proceed to grab his bag “But I have to say, if you wanted to speak with me you could have just done that, you know? You didn’t have to kidnap my bag. Even if it was really cute.” He added with a lopsided grin and a wink towards Peter.

Peter couldn’t believe the guy. Was he really thinking Peter did all of this just to speak to him? Of course, the situation was really odd but sometimes Peter was just _that_ distracted. “Umm, sorry? Why would I do that?”

Wilson leaned one leg on the stand. Using his leg as a leverage, he proceeded to do the same with his arm while he rested his head on his hand. “I don’t know. You tell me, buddy” He commented and then looked behind Peter.

Peter turned so he was able to see what caught the other teenager’s attention, and found that the other three guys were speaking with some girls. _Oh, so they usually have an audience or something._ Peter’s eyes widened at the realization of what Wilson was implying and he blushed “Do you think—Do you think I was here watching you?”

Wilson shrugged again. "Come on, it's no big deal. Like I said, totally cool." He was watching Peter again with that smug grin on his face. "I don't really mind the attention. Especially from someone as adorable as you” He finished with another wink and a poke to Peter’s nose.

Peter blushed harder and got flustered. “Stop it! I wasn't looking at you! I was just sitting here because I wanted a place to read in peace”

The taller teenager laughed at that "You can tell yourself that if you want, I guess”

Peter was getting upset. Though he knew better than to try and fight the other teenager. He couldn’t possibly win in a fight and it seemed that with arguments either. But before Peter could say something back the other continued.

“I don’t think I have seen you around, and I'm sure as hell I'd remember that face. Are you new or something?” Wilson was now sitting on the stand. Though spread could be a better word to describe it. His head hanging backwards and eyes closed.Tired.

Peter crossed his arms in a I-don’t-want-to-speak-with-you weak attempt. Even though Wilson couldn’t see him. “Yes” He answered shortly.

“Cool” Wilson answer just as shortly; which surprised Peter. He was waiting for a joke or another flirty comment. Suddenly he straightened his head again. “Aren’t you going to join me, sweetums?” He asked, patting the side of the stand next to him. The shit eating grin was back. 

Peter was trying not to blush again at the nickname. He was really getting on his nerves, but he decided there was no use to try and talk with the guy. “Look, just—” The bell rang.  He suppressed a sigh of relief.

“I guess I need to go back” Peter turned around and started walking quickly towards the school again. _Well, that wasn’t awkward at all._

* * *

When his last class ended, Peter went to his locker. He glanced around on his way looking for Ned. And to made sure Wilson wasn’t around. Peter already didn’t like him and he _definitively_ did not want another awkward conversation like the one earlier.

He finally spotted Ned when he was already leaving the school.

“Ned! Wait” He called, walking towards the other teenager.

 “I thought you were going to miss the bus, dude” Ned said when Peter reached him.

“I was looking for you, actually. I just had the weirdest conversation ever” They got inside the bus and took their seats. Peter turned to Ned and continued “I was sitting at the stand when this guy _Wilson_ jumped out of nowhere and—”

“Hold on a second. Wilson?” Ned interrupted. Peter nodded. “No wonder it was awkward, Peter. I mean, he is like one of the coolest guys of the school. But he is _way_ too much to handle almost all the time”

“Yeah, I kind of figured that out.” It didn’t surprised Peter that Wilson was actually one of the cool guys. Those kinds of people always were annoying outside their social bubble.

 Peter and Ned continued to talk about some of the school stuff and some video games. Ned told Peter about Wilson too. It turned out that Wilson's name was actually Wade, and the teenager was one of the popular guys at the school. Wade was Canadian, actually. He came to New York to study while his parents stayed in Canada. So, Peter could say, Wade was actually a spoiled teenager who liked to throw parties because he was home alone.

Ned told him that he should enter the tutoring program. It was a group that Ned and some other were in it. Basically, the students who needed help could go and have some help with difficult topics. Or the teachers would send them to the group if they considered it necessary. Peter liked the idea. He was pretty smart and definitively could help someone that was stuck with math or biology. So Peter decided to check it out first thing tomorrow.

Peter said goodbye to Ned and got off the bus. He entered the apartment building and went to his and May's home. May wasn't there yet, which meant Peter would start the chores, do his homework and wait for May so they could grab something to eat.

When May arrived, Peter was already starving, and so was May. They decided that it would be better if they just went to eat at a restaurant. Peter ordered some chicken; while May went for some beef and vegetables. They talked about their day. Peter didn’t talk about the awkward moment with Wade, of course.

 May was happy that Peter already had a friend. And told him that he could invite Ned to the house whenever we wanted. And Peter was actually excited to spend time with Ned. He already liked the guy, despite knowing him for only a day. They finished their meal and went home again. Not before the waiter gave May a dessert, of course. She always got those kinds of gifts wherever they went. Peter had been always surprised by that.

Despite her advanced age, May always seemed to stun everyone. He suspected it was because of her confidence that practically radiated from her. And Peter wished he could be like May and have the same self-confidence. But he just simply couldn’t bring himself to do it. And again, he was okay with it.

Peter went straight to his room when they arrived. He was feeling tired and wanted nothing but a good night of rest. He rolled happily under the covers after putting on his pajamas. Today was definitely better than Peter thought it would be. He already made a friend. Or at least Peter liked to think Ned considered him a friend too. The school wasn’t that bad. The only thing that ruined his day was Wilson. Peter had never liked the “popular kids.” They liked to made fun of guys like Peter. He hated it. It made him feel smaller.

Wilson maybe didn’t make fun of Peter. But he was teasing Peter like he was just one of his fangirls. He didn’t like it either. But the school was big. He was sure he could avoid Wilson if he wanted. Peter sighed happily. After all, was there any probability that he would speak to Wilson again?

_Nope. Not at all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	2. Library Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back  
> Thanks a lot for the kudos and comments <3 It makes me happy
> 
> Just some notes, I imagine Peter being like 15 years old and Wade being 18. I don't really know if that's correct with the freshman and senior thing, like a said I'm not from the USA so I don't really know. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader [Cliophilyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliophilyra/profile)
> 
> Seriously, thanks to bare with my lack of commas and grammar T-T
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter went to sign in at the school’s tutoring program the next morning. He was excited. He liked helping people, and this seemed like the perfect way to do it. 

Peter arrived at the library and greeted the old woman at the desk. She had an _I’d-rather-be-anywhere-than-here_ look on her face and when he explained his reason for being there, she just passed him a sign-up sheet without looking up. He filled in the form and handed it back to her.

“You need to come at the end of the school-day to get your schedule,” she ordered. Peter nodded and went to take a look at the books. He wanted to find something interesting to read or to help his soon-to-be partner. The school had a nice sized library. It wasn’t that big, but Peter liked it anyway, he could always find something new and interesting to read.

He passed from hall to hall, his smile never leaving his face as his fingers traced over the spines of the books. His eyes read where his fingers passed, eager to find a title that hooked him. 

It took him some time but eventually, in the Biology section, he spotted an interesting looking book about spiders. He stretched up to reach it, but it was way too high. He was just about to stand on a pile of books, when a hand from behind him reached up and grabbed the book.

“Hey! I was going to read that!” Peter turned to face the thief and cursed internally when he saw who it was. “Oh, it’s you,” he said with a sigh. 

Wade Wilson stood behind him holding the book, a stupid grin plastered over his stupid face. Unlike yesterday, he seemed full of energy. His hair was less wild, and Peter realized that he had a little scar on his right eyebrow. Wade was also wearing sweatpants and a tight three-quarter sleeve t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest. Peter had to admit, though he would never say it out loud, that Wade always looked good. Peter, on the other hand, always just wore plain jeans and baggy slogan t-shirts.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Wade pouted. Peter rolled his eyes. Wade was holding the book at a mockingly high distance, just out of Peter’s reach.

“Just give me the book.” Peter said, deliberately ignoring the question and extending his hand, making no attempt to reach for the book. There was no point, Wilson was a lot taller than him and trying to grab it would just make him look like an idiot.

“I don’t know, dude,” Wade said, pretending to read the book’s cover, still holding it out of reach, “It looks interesting. Maybe _I_ want to read it?”

“Do you even know how to read?” Peter snapped, narrowing his eyes. He was really getting tired of Wilson.

The taller teenager gasped dramatically, holding his hand on his heart. “I’m so hurt! I can’t believe you just said that! You’re so mean, you know that?”

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “You know, if you really want it just keep it,” he sighed, turning away. 

“Wait!” Wade darted forward, grabbing Peter’s wrist. Annoyed, Peter spun to face him and pulled his arm from Wade’s grip.

“What now, Wade?!” he exclaimed.

Wade was watching him, his mouth open in surprise.  Peter found himself feeling guilty, maybe Wade couldn’t stand people shouting or something. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell, but you—”

An amused expression crossed Wade’s face and Peter found his remorse fading quickly.

“Been doing your research huh?”

“What? What are you talking about now?” Peter snapped. He just wanted the conversation to be over.

“Oh nothing, it’s just that I never actually told you my name.” Wade said, mocking Peter’s tone.

 A blush crept over Peter’s face. _Shit._ _Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit_. He had completely forgotten about that.

“W-Well, yes. I mean no! You-you didn’t but I-” Peter cleared the lump in his throat, while scratching the back of his neck. “I umm…”

“Hey, chill out! Not that I wouldn’t love to see you stutter and blush some more, but it’s ok. _If_ you tell me _your_ name. You know, quid pro quo and all that shit.” Wade said with a cheeky grin.

Peter couldn’t think of a way out of the situation. Wade was right, for once. Peter didn’t really understand how he managed to be this infuriating. “Peter,” he mumbled darkly.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you with all that pissy-ness in your voice.”

“My name’s Peter!” he hissed, trying not to forget he was in a library. He turned on his heel and walked away as fast as he could without actually running. He just wanted to put as much space between Wade and himself as possible.

Wade stuck out his head from the end of the row of bookshelves and watched Peter leave. “You’re still blushing!” he shouted at Peter’s back, laughing at the groan he got in response.

Peter left the library, suppressing the urge to scream and hit everything _._

_I hate you, Wade Wilson!_

* * *

 Wade would be lying if he said he didn’t like teasing the boy. It was always hilarious. Maybe it didn’t look like it, but he actually liked him. After all, he was one of the few who didn’t seem interesting in his flirting and didn’t put up with his shit.

Wade was bored. He’d had enough of the compliments and the attention. The only problem with being _very_ good looking and funny and rich was that he was never sure if the people who hung around with him were there because they actually liked him, or if they just wanted to be seen with him and be invited to his parties. Peter was different.

_Peter._

He was still adjusting to the name. After he had completely forgotten to ask Peter’s name when they met yesterday, he had started guessing what it could be. He tried a few names out in his head, but in the end he had settled on Tom. He definitively had a Tom sort of face! But Peter worked too. It was cute.

Now that he knew Peter’s real name Wade could proceed to part two of the plan he had come up with ten minutes ago. When he had seen Peter entering the library he wasn’t surprised, Peter was a complete nerd after all. So, he had followed him, planning just to bother him some more, but he had stopped when he saw Peter signing up for the tutor program. Suddenly he had a much better idea, but he needed the boy’s name. And now he had it.

So, with Peter gone, he went to the librarian’s desk after tossing the book back on a shelf, not caring if it was the right one.

“Hey, hey. How are you doing today, Al?” he greeted the librarian, resting both of his arms on the desk so the woman didn’t have any other option than to look at him.

“What the fuck do you want, Wade? I’m busy.” Despite the bitterness in her voice, she smiled at him. She and Wade had been friends for some time. She usually helped him out when he got in trouble in the library. 

“What? Do I have to need something to come chat to you?” He asked in a mock-offended tone. The woman gave him a look. “Fine, fine. You win. _Jesus_. I actually want to sign on to the tutor program. I need some help with math.” Wade did need help, but not enough to actually sign on to the program. He never failed his exams, but he didn’t usually get 100% either. But if he wanted to spend more time with Peter this was the best way he could think of to do it.

Al chuckled. “Here,” she handed him the sign-up sheet, “Just fill this out and come back later for your schedule, hun.” Wade groaned and started filling it in.

When he handed it back he asked casually, “One last thing. Would you mind if I chose my tutor? I have this friend here too, and he agreed to be my tutor,” he might have been lying, but the devilish smirk on his face was very real.

She shrugged. “If he can handle you I guess it’s okay.” She started tapping on the keyboard. “What’s his name?”

“Peter.”

“Last name?” she asked, sounding exasperated.

“Nope. You know me, I never remember those kinds of things.”

“Well, you’re lucky I’ve only got one Peter in the system, his last name is Parker.” She tapped the keys again. “It’s done. Now leave, I need to finish all this.”

“You are the best, Al!” Wade practically skipped all the way out of the library. Everything was going according to his plan.

He walked happily through the halls. Greeted some friends and other students, some of whom were blatantly checking him out, he returned their flirty glances with a wink. Then his phone buzzed.

**Vanessa: Where the fuck are you? Class starts in five minutes**

He sighed and typed.

**Wade: On my way**

He liked Vanessa, but not in the same way she liked him. Sure, she was funny, smart, very easy going and _incredibly_ hot. They had dated for three months but it hadn’t worked out and he broke up with her. They had stayed friends, but he could tell that Vanessa still wanted to rekindle their relationship, which made things really awkward sometimes, even for Wade. 

 _Not gonna happen, Ness._

He arrived at his class, waved awkwardly at Vanessa and took a seat beside a semi-sleeping Weasel in the last row. There was no way he was going to sit with Vanessa, though he knew she would still try and speak with him at the first chance she got.

“Hey, Weas’, wakey wakey,” he gave Weasel’s back a hard smack.

“Fuck you. I’m awake!” Weasel grumbled, rubbing his back.

Wade laughed. “Nice to see you too, dude.”

The class started, and Wade pretended to pay attention while wondering what the outcome of his plan would be. Would Peter like him? Would he run away as soon as he saw him in the library? Who knew? Maybe he should stop being such a tease. He was lost in his thoughts for almost half the class, until Weasel elbowed him in the ribs.

“What the fuck is going on with you?” Weasel whispered, destroying Wade’s train of thought. “You’re smiling a lot, dude. It’s creepy". 

Wade scoffed and whispered back, “I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.” After a moment of silence between them, Weasel’s eyes widened with shock. “You’re thinking about that kid you told me about, aren’t you?” he whispered a little louder.

_Damn it._

He had told Weasel all about Peter yesterday, they were best friends after all.

“Of course not, Weas’, come on. Now shut up. You’re distracting me,” Wade said, pretending to pay attention again. 

Weasel snickered and after another moment of silence added, “Did you bang him already?”

Another fact about Wade, which everybody knew, was that he was bi. They had all seen him flirting and sometimes hooking up with both guys and girls. 

Wade couldn’t hold back a laugh, earning himself a threatening look from the teacher. He punched Weasel on the arm. “Shut it, Weas’,” he hissed. “Besides, he’s a shy nerd, he wouldn’t do that. Asshole.”

“Fuck off, Wade!” Weasel said, looking proud, “I’m a nerd too and I would totally do that.”

 Wade rolled his eyes. “You’re not a nerd. You’re just lame.”

Now Weasel was the one who hit him.

* * *

 Despite the “incident” in the library, Peter ended up having a really good day. He and Ned talked a lot. Peter was starting to feel a lot more comfortable around the other boy. Ned told him he was proud that Peter had signed up for the program.

At the end of the day they headed back to the library, chatting about which Mario Bros. game was the best. Ned already had his schedule, so when they got inside he said goodbye to Peter and went straight to find his partner, leaving Peter to go to the desk.

“Hi. I’m back for my schedule,” he greeted the woman at the desk again. She glanced at him now, looking more relaxed that she had that morning. Maybe it was because the school day was almost over.

“Sure, they’re ready. Name?” she asked, looking at the computer. 

“Peter Parker.”

She printed his schedule, and now she even had a smile on her face. “There you go. He’s here already, at the back of the library.”

He nodded and thanked the woman and was walking away when her voice made him turn.

“And good luck, son. You are going to need it,” She laughed, shaking her head. 

Peter turned around again and kept walking, wondering what she was talking about. Maybe some of these students were hard for a lot of the tutors to help, but he was sure he was going to make it. He read his schedule; he was going to tutor twice a week on Tuesday and Friday evenings. He smiled. He was very excited, he was going to help somebody and hopefully make another friend. Also, he couldn’t deny that being a tutor made him felt important.

Peter arrived at the back of the library. It was a nice area, there were high bookshelves and some round tables for the students, most of them occupied by tutors and their partners. The roof was almost entirely covered by a skylight that filled the area with natural light.

He was looking around for his partner when a shout from a table at the corner made him look over. 

“Hey, Petey!”

Peter made a muffled squeak. He recognized that voice, but it couldn’t be him, right? He turned and saw that it was indeed Wade who had called out, and who was now waving at him enthusiastically from the corner. Peter’s face paled. It couldn’t be him…could it? Maybe Wade just wanted to say hi, and his partner hadn’t arrived yet. Yep, that must be it.After a moment of hesitation, he forced himself to walk to the table whereWade was sitting, smiling at him.

“Hi there, Peter!” Wade greeted him again. Peter just stood gazing down at his hands, fiddling nervously with the straps of his school bag and looking worried.

“Hey,” he mumbled back. 

“So, I guess we’re partners now? Isn’t it great?” Wade said, excited. Peter just nodded vaguely, his face still blank. “Come on, sit down. Or are you waiting for me to pull your chair out for you?” Wade continued with a wink.

Peter shook his head. “No. I-I can do it,” he said, sitting down. He still felt shell-shocked as he turned to face Wade, who was watching him with a funny look. “Umm, Wade?”

“Yeah?”

“Is this a joke?” Peter asked, his stomach felt heavy with anticipation, asthough part of him knew the answer already. Wade raised an eyebrow, a cocky smile on his face. “You know, about this tutoring thing.” Peter gestured at the space between them.

“Of course not, Pete, I’m just as surprised to have you as my tutor as you are,” he lied. “But I guess now we have a lot of time to get to know each other. Right?”

Peter groaned in frustration and hid his face in his hands. “Why me?” he said, but the words were muffled. 

Wade laughed. “What was that Petey?”

Peter looked at Wade again. “Nothing,” he sighed. He was trapped, he couldn’t quit now, he had promised himself he wouldn’t give up, no matter how hard it was. “So, _Wade_ , what can I help you with?” he asked, pulling books and notes from his schoolbag.

Wade hummed thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling. “We could start with trigonometry, I guess?” he suggested.

Peter looked at him quizzically.

“You know that, right?” Wade asked.

Peter nodded. “Yeah. But, aren’t you a junior?”

“Senior, actually,” Wade corrected.

“Ok. You know I’m a freshman, right? What kind of stupid system is this?” 

Wade gave him a weird look.

“I mean, I know the topic because I was in a math decathlon, but regular freshmen don’t. How did they expect a freshman to teach a senior?”

“Where are you going with this?” Wade asked, he was bored now.

“Never mind,” Peter shook his head, exasperated. “Let’s start then I guess.”

* * *

 Peter explained the basics of trigonometry to Wade for a little over half an hour. At first he seemed to be paying attention but then he started whining about how math just didn’t make sense. Peter tried his best to make him focus but it was very frustrating. 

When their hour was over Peter sighed with relief and started packing up his things. Wade had nothing to pack, as he hadn’t brought anything with him.

“Nice class, professor,” Wade grinned, when they both were ready to go. “You are super smart, Petey.”

Peter looked at the floor, trying to hide his blush. One thing he hated about Wade was that he never knew if he was making fun of him, flirting, or actually just being nice. “You should at least bring something to take notes next time, Wade,” he said.

Wade gave him a thumbs up. “Noted!” 

Peter raised his eyebrows. “Great.” he said, looking at his phone, it was getting late. “I’ll see you on Friday, then?” 

“Sure thing, Petey-pie,” Wade reached out and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Get off, Wade!” Peter exclaimed, smacking Wade’s hand away. With a frustrated groan he headed out of the library, fighting a blush for the second time that day. Wade definitely needed to learn about something called personal space.

Wade watched Peter leave again, noticing something he hadn’t noticed before.

_God, he has a great ass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I love to hear from you, so opinions and feedbacks are more than welcome n.n


	3. Games and Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back again. Sorry for the delay, it was a busy week.
> 
> We get started with some angst in this chapter  
> Thanks for all the kudos! Any feedback is appreciated, it really helps <3
> 
> And, of course, thanks to Cleo for bearing with me and beta read my fic <3  
> Enjoy!

Wednesday turned out to be the most easy-going day of Peter’s week so far. His classes were interesting and easy, probably because he already knew most of the topics. He was also partnered with Ned for a homework project and they agreed to meet the same day at Ned’s to hang out and finish it. 

But the best part of his day was that he had no encounters with Wade. Maybe because Peter spent the day on high-alert, glancing around every few minutes, double-checking every corner, and walking as fast as he could, but it worked. Mission Avoid-Wade accomplished. So far… 

When the bell rang, and the chatter of other students started filling the air, Peter realized that he still had to get to the bus safely. May could only pick him up from school some days, when her work allowed her to. So, with dread filling him, he cleared his bench and walked to the classroom door and peeped through the door frame. He glanced carefully in each direction but the corridor seemed to be Wade-free, although there were a lot of students and noise.

Peter walked out of the classroom and rapidly through the halls, carefully avoiding other students. He had already got his stuff from his locker so he wouldn’t have to spend any extra time at the exit. So far it was a very good plan, he would just have to keep it up for, what? A year? Yep, a flawless plan.

After what felt like hours, he reached the exit and spotted the bus. He was almost there, just a few more steps and he would have accomplished his goal. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the excitement rising up in his body. Then an arm grabbed his shoulder and the excitement was replaced with crushing annoyance. 

“Dude! Stop ignoring me. I’ve been calling you!” It was Ned’s voice, not Wade’s. Sagging with relief, Peter turned and faced an out-of-breath Ned, clearly he had been running after Peter for a while. 

“Sorry, Ned. I was— worried I’d miss the bus,” he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. He really hoped Ned would drop the topic, he didn’t want to tell him the real reason he was in a rush. He hadn’t told Ned about Wade being his tutoring partner, either. 

“It’s okay, bro. Let’s just get out of here.” 

Peter chuckled and walked with Ned onto the bus. He took a seat beside the window and Ned sat next to him, still out of breath. Peter sighed with relief, he had made it.

Peter glanced through the window, there weren’t a lot of students, most of them had hurried to get as far away from the school as possible as soon as the bell rang. Peter’s eyes darted to the school’s exit, where he spotted Wade alongside a guy with messy hair and a girl holding onto Wade’s bicep and laughing, probably at one of his stupid jokes. Despite Wade’s smile, he seemed uncomfortable somehow. It looked like he wanted to put some space between him and the girl, which was weird because Wade usually had zero sense of personal space. Was she his girlfriend? 

Wade was glancing around, looking for something _or someone_ , Peter slid down in his seat just in time as Wade looked towards the bus. Ned gave him a weird look.

“You okay?” He asked..

Peter nodded. The bus started moving and he sighed with relief and sat up straight. 

“So, Ned?” He said, trying to change the subject. “Mind if I bring some snacks later?”

* * *

Peter collapsed on his lower bunk. The day had been exhausting, but he couldn’t allow himself to take a nap, he wanted to clean as much of the apartment as he could. May had been really tired the last few days. Peter guessed it was because of the late shifts she had been taking at the hospital, after all those were the best paid ones. He and May weren’t exactly in a financial crisis, but after Uncle Ben was shot, they’d had to cut some of their expenses. Peter didn’t care about the money, he was happy that May was recovering from the lost. He was hurting to, but he always tried not to show it around May. She had enough to worry about.

 Some nights though, Peter wasn’t strong enough. Those nights were the ones when the rain was heavy and thunder filled the night air. Peter had always loved the rain, but after the incident with Uncle Ben, he was scared of the thunder, it remind him of the sound of the gun. On those thunderous nights he would go to May, lie on her bed and sob quietly, while May shushed him and stroked his back through the quilt. Sometimes May would go to his room when the thunder came, because she knew that Peter worried that he was bothering her, and she would sit with Peter until he fell sleep, all the time stroking his back soothingly. There were other nights too, when he heard her crying in her room and he would go and hug her until the tears stopped and her brilliant smile returned.

 It had been a rough time for both of them, but Peter felt everything was gradually getting better. It would never be the same of course, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be good again.

He finished cleaning and texted May, telling her that he would be at Ned’s and would be back later. He grabbed his bag and keys and started out for Ned’s.

The evening was pretty nice, the sun was still shining but it wasn’t too hot, even though it was the afternoon. He liked to walk and take in all the details of the city that surrounded him. After about twenty minutes he reached Ned’s front door, his hands full of bags of potato chips, sodas and other snacks he had bought on the way. He knocked with his free hand waited impatiently. He was very excited to hang out with Ned.

Ned opened the door a few seconds later and Peter followed him from the front door to his room chatting about nothing much.

Ned fetched some glasses and bowls for the snacks and they sat down to start the project. The assignment wasn’t difficult, it was an investigation, and it turned out they made a pretty good team. Ned looked for the information on the computer, calling himself _the guy in the chair,_ and told Peter what to write. They finished before it was even dark outside, so they played on Ned’s Xbox as they finished the remaining snacks. 

“Take that! I told you, I just needed some practice,” Peter gloated from their place on the floor, their backs resting on the footboard of Ned’s bed. They were playing Injustice 2, and Ned had won the first five fights, but Peter was a quick learner, and by round six he finally beat Ned.

 Ned laughed and restarted the fight. “Whatever, there’s no way you can win again.”

They played some more rounds and then changed the game to one with zombies. When they survived to the fifth round of zombies Ned brought up the topic Peter had been dreading. 

“Dude, you didn’t tell me who your partner is!” he exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the TV.

 Peter chuckled nervously. “Oh, really? I thought I told you after the tutoring,” he said, trying to keep his tone light. “It’s the guy I spoke to the other day at the field, remember? Wade, I think?”

Ned turned around, forgetting completely about the game, and looked at Peter, his jaw dropping and eyes widening. “Oh my god, Peter. This is some serious shit, man”

Peter shrugged, trying to act casual, but inside he was panicking “Well, I guess it is. He is kinda complicated sometimes.” _Always._

Ned nodded, knowingly. “I completely understand.” He grabbed some chips and stuffed them in his mouth, the game already lost and forgotten. “I heard that Wade hit a dude who explained a topic to him when he failed the exam.”

 Peter’s eyes widened in shock. “Are you serious? That’s stupid, I mean, it wasn’t the guy’s fault.”

Ned chuckled. “Well no, but tell that to Wilson.”

Peter swallowed nervously. Would Wade really hit him if he failed? Wade seemed to like Peter, or at least liked to annoy him? But it made sense, what if after the mocking part follows the hitting part? Would Wade eventually become Peter’s bully? Wade looked like he could give some very hard punches. Also, when did breathing become this difficult?

“Peter! Hey! Calm down!” Ned shook Peter by the shoulders.

It wasn’t really a good idea. The sudden movement made Peter panic even more. Was he really having a _panic attack_? He had gotten them on and off since the first night after Uncle Ben’s death but he hadn’t had one for a long time now.

Breathing was becoming even more difficult until he suddenly remembered Aunt May’s words. It was as if he could hear her voice in his head. _Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…._ Then, as his breathing slowing came back under control, he realized  it was actually Ned who was speaking the words. 

“I’m fine, Ned. Thanks for that.” Peter gasped, taking some deep breaths to stabilize himself. 

Ned sighed and slumped back against the footboard. “ _Jesus_ , Peter. You scared me.”

Peter scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry Ned. I guess I let my thoughts drift a little bit too far.” He let out a humorless chuckle.

 There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a while. The music of the game filling the space between them. Peter couldn’t help but feel guilty, Ned was just trying to have a conversation and he had just screwed it up. He cleared his throat, Ned’s gaze was now on him. “Do you want to see if you can kick my ass?” Peter offered with a smile as he grabbed the control again.

Ned smiled back “Dude, you don’t even have to ask.” 

* * *

They both groaned in frustration as the zombie killed Ned before he could heal Peter completely.

 “Seriously?! My heart bar was at the 100%” Ned complained to the TV.

 Peter laughed at that. “It was definitely a bug, Ned.”

Peter stood up and grabbed his phone from the desk. He had a message from May twenty minutes ago saying that she was on her way to pick him up. He cursed internally. He was about to shove his stuff into his school bag, when he noticed he also had a bunch of messages from an unknown number. He shrugged, he could read them later, when he wasn’t in a rush.

He got all his stuff together and helped Ned to tidy his room a bit, the grabbed his bag and followed Ned to the door. May was already waiting outside in the car, he said goodbye to Ned and got in.

“Hi, May,” Peter said, kissing her cheek as they drove off.

“How was your day?” May asked, with a tired smile.

 “It was really great!” Peter said. “We finished the assignment really fast and we played video games the rest of the time.”

“I’m so glad, honey,” May said, grinning. “I told you the new school would be good for you.”

Peter chuckled. “I know, you were right.”

Then, his happiness faded away as he remembered what had happened, and he looked down at his feet.

“Hey, what’s wrong, hun?” May asked.

Peter stayed silent for a while. He didn’t know if he should tell May about this, but he didn’t like to keep things from her. “I-I had another panic attack,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself.

 May stayed quiet for a moment, looking concerned. When she finally spoke there was nothing in her tone but love and care.  “What happened?” she asked softly.

 Peter blushed, he felt like he was in kindergarten and the teacher wanted him to tell her who stole his juice. He had told May he was going to be a tutor, but he hadn’t told her anything about Wade. 

“Well, umm…I’m afraid that if my partner in the tutoring fails he’ll hit me or something.” Peter explained. “Ned told me he had already did that once, and I don’t know…” _I don’t want another Flash Thompson._ Peter wanted to say, but he couldn’t, he had never told May about the bullying he received from Flash in elementary school.

May hummed. “I see, what is this guy’s name?”

“Wade,” Peter answered without thinking. “Just, please don’t go to the school and threaten him or something,” He pleaded. He knew May was capable of being really scary when she wanted to. 

She laughed. “Fine, fine. I won’t.” Her face turned serious again. “But, if anything like that does happen you have to tell me, OK?”

“All right, I will” Peter smiled again, he didn’t know what he would do without May. “Thank you, May”

“No problem, honey,” she patted his hair. “I think you will be an awesome tutor.”

* * *

When they arrived home, they ate the Chinese food they had brought on the way home, then washed the dishes together, dancing to the songs May played on her phone. Nights like this one made Peter feel as if nothing had changed at all.

When they’d finished the dishes, Peter wished his aunt good night and went to his room while she stayed reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

Peter got into his pajamas and rolled under the covers. Then his phone buzzed. It was a text from Ned, the message said how much fun he had and that they should hang out more. Peter replied, thanking him and agreeing. He did have a great time.

He was about to lock his phone again when he remembered the other texts he had received earlier and decided to read them. 

**Unknown: hi**

 

**Unknown: iugh weird**

**Unknown: im gonna start again**

**Unknown: hey there babe ;)**

**Unknown: much better**

 

The texts were weird, probably someone just made a mistake. He typed out a quick reply and went to lock his phone again.

**Peter: Sorry, wrong number**

 

Just as he locked it, the phone buzzed again.

**Unknown: i dont think so Pete ;)**

 

Okay, it wasn’t a wrong number.

  **Peter: Do I know you?**

 

**Unknown: ouch :( u forgot me already??**

 

Peter looked at his phone in confusion, trying to work out who it could be. He was about to ignore it when the realization hit him and he froze for a moment before typing again. 

**Peter: Wade?**

 

**Unknown: the one and only ;)**

 

With a groan Peter fell back on his pillow. He couldn’t believe this was happening, how did Wade get his number? He was so screwed now. He decided to just ignore Wade, but then his phone buzzed, and buzzed, and buzzed.

**Wade: r u mad?**

**Wade: pete**

**Wade: PETEY**

**Wade: please answer :(**

 

Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep with his phone buzzing all night, and he couldn’t turn it off as he needed the alarm.

**Peter: How did you even get my number?**

 

**Wade: i told Al to give it to me lol**

**Wade: smart right? ;)**

**Wade: Al is the librarian btw**

 

Peter forgot about that, he had written his number on the sign up form the other day.

**Peter: So, you want to bother me outside of school too?**

 

**Wade: pretty much yeah :)**

**Wade: and i got worried when I didnt see u at school**

 

So Wade had been looking for him when he’d seen him at the exit. That kind of made Peter felt better, it proved he could avoid Wade even if he was actively looking for him.

**Peter: I was busy, Wade. I had to finish an assignment.**

 

**Wade: OMG u r super nerdy**

**Wade: btw ready for tomorrow??**

**Wade: im talking about class fyi**

 

**Peter: Our class isn’t until Friday, Wade**

**Peter: But, now that you mentioned it, please bring something so you can take notes this time**

 

**Wade: til Friday?!?!?! T-T**

**Wade: and yeah i will**

**Wade: dont get bossy**

 

Peter was about to tell Wade that he really meant it, but the other teenager proved to be faster.

**Wade: enough of school**

**Wade: how was ur day Petey????**

Peter rolled his eyes, it was getting late and he was going to need rest if he was going to put up with Wade.

**Peter: Fine, I’m going to sleep, it’s getting late**

**Wade: lol it’s not even 10:30**

**Wade: cute**

Peter scowled and blushed, then placed his now-locked phone on the nightstand and decided to finally to try and get some well-earned sleep. Would it be harder to avoid Wade tomorrow, now that he had Peter’s number? Peter was still afraid of what Ned had told him about Wade, he had finally escaped being bullied by Flash and he really didn’t want it to start again with Wade. 

He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts and trying to concentrate on getting to sleep. After a while the tiredness caught up with him and he fell asleep with just one thought on his mind.

_God, I’m so screwed._


	4. Pools of Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back  
> Sorry for the delay guys! I was trapped with summer school but I survived it, also my beta reader have been really busy but I didn't like the idea to leave you hanging so I'll post the chapter because I'll leave tomorrow for a week and a half and won't have time to update. So...here it is.  
> I used gram marly but sorry for any possible mistake lol  
> Anyway, I'll update it when she gets time to check it out, I guess n.n
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! You are the best <3333  
> Enjoy <3

Wade woke up to the annoying snooze of his alarm. He groaned and knocked his phone off the nightstand before realizing what he was doing. The alarm was still ringing, so he had no other option but to stood up and picked his phone from the floor, then he stretched his arms and mentally prepared himself for another day. 

He looked at his last night conversation with Peter, not feeling disappointed at all that the latter didn't answer his last message. If Wade was being really honest, he didn't really expect Peter to answer in the first place, but he did, and Wade was happy. 

The thought brought a smile to his morning face, he didn't know what was happening. He didn't remember when was the last time he had been that happy because of someone. Did that mean he liked Peter? Maybe. Did Wade actually give it a thought? Not at all. He had always preferred to just accept things as they were. So, yes, maybe he was little attracted to Peter, but he couldn't help it, the guy was really beautiful. He had those dark-brown doe eyes that matched his equally dark-brown messy hair, and the way he dressed was really cute too, and the way he walked and talked… maybe Wade actually liked him more than he initially thought.

Wade’s thoughts drifted away, and he decided to get some breakfast. He walked through his house. It was his actually, he lived alone there, his parents didn’t really visit him, and he had no other roomies. But Wade couldn’t care less, he didn’t feel alone. It was really cozy, someone may say it was a mess, though Wade liked to think about it like an organized disaster. After all, he found whatever he needed almost immediately if that wasn't organized then Wade didn't know what was.

Wade arrived at the kitchen, where he prepared himself a little bit more pancakes than a normal person would eat. It took a while to cook them, but he always found himself singing, and dancing, to whatever song came to his mind as he cooked. Cooking really made him happy, he enjoyed it very much, though he usually ordered Mexican food to eat. Tacos where more complicated to cook than pancakes, after all.

Wade ate his pancakes with an inhuman speed. Then sighed happily, there was nothing better as a well-deserved meal. But it was getting late and he still had to get ready for school, so he went upstairs to his room.

His pajamas were cozy, he didn't feel like getting rid of them, but he couldn't go with them to school, _not again at least._ As he undressed from his shirt in the bathroom, he glanced to himself through the mirror, it had been years and he still wasn't comfortable with his scars. Actually, Wade thought he would never be. He had a few ones that run from his pecs all the way down to his navel, passing through his abs; the scars weren't thick but they were long. He also had a few more scattered all over his torso and like four on his shoulders. He couldn't see the others on his back, but they weren't as long as the ones on his torso.

Wade hated them, he hated all the memories they brought every time he looked at them. It was painful, and the idea to watch them and remember every that was horrendous to him. 

He didn’t like to show them either, at least not when he could avoid it. Though everyone already knew about his scars. It was impossible to avoid it forever, he swam at the school and, of course, the usual hookups were not _exactly_ dressed.

So, Wade usually wore a swimming shirt and turned the lights off on his “encounters”.

Getting rid of his thoughts, he stepped into the water stream and let the hot water relax his muscles.

Wade got out from the shower and dressed. As usual, he took whatever shirt was on top of the closet’s drawer and some jeans. Not worried to not look cool, he always did. He grabbed his keys and headed to his house entrance, swooping on his bike and headed to school.

He loved the feeling of the wind on his face, it was great. It made him forget about everything else.

It wasn't really a long drive. Wade arrived at the school's parking lot and parked his bike. As per usual, he met with Weasel at the parking lot. 

"Did you fall off the bed again?" Weasel asked as they pumped their fists. "This is way too early for you.”

They started walking toward the school’s entrance. Wade shrugged “I’m gonna take school seriously now, Weas." They both knew he was joking.

Weasel rolled his eyes and pushed Wade playfully. Which, of course, Wade returned, and so did Weasel again. Before they could start a proper fight though, Wade’s stood still, his attention was now focused on something else. Or someone, better said. 

Peter stepped from inside a parked car. Saying goodbye to whoever was driving and then proceed to greet the usual boy Wade had watched him with. Wade wanted to go and talk to Peter, but then another shove from Weasel returned Wade to the reality again.

Weasel gave him a weird look when Wade’s attention returned to the crowd again.

“Dude, what are you staring at? Are you even—” Weasel looked to where Wade was looking, then the realization hit him. “Is _the_ kid over there? You never focus on something for more than a moment.” Weasel rolled his eyes. “Oh God, please tell me you are not looking at him like some weirdo, Wade”

Wade gave a weird chuckle “Me? Come on, Wease, I just thought I saw someone over there.”

“Yeah, sure.” Weasel rolled his eyes, not buying it but unable to spot Peter by himself, after all, he hadn’t even met Peter. “Anyway, how’s the preparation for the party going?” He asked, resuming their walk towards the school.

Wade had completely forgotten about his party. He promised he’d throw a party because the beginning of the new school year, or “Wade’s Coolest Homecoming Party” as he liked to call it. But he had been “distracted” lately to plan the whole thing.

"Weas', you dare to doubt my awesome party-throwing abilities?" Wade asked back, his usual shit-eating grin plastered on his face. 

Weasel rolled his eyes. “You forgot, right, idiot?” He said mockingly.

Wade didn’t answer, just shrugged and kept glancing around, trying to locate Peter again.

 The duo entered the school, the lack of Wade’s attention, as per his gaze glancing almost everywhere, was making Weasel run out of patience. “You know what, Wade? I had enough of this shit.” Weasel stopped walking, which got Wade’s attention back to him. 

“What the hell, dude?” Wade asked confused. “Enough of what?” 

“Of you glancing around like some weird bird, it’s really annoying.” Wade frowned, and Weasel shook his head. “God, I was in a really good mood today. Just get your shit together before we met again later.” Weasel teased, turned on his heels and walked away, mumbling about how an asshole Wade was. 

Wade snorted, it was really funny how Weasel had such little patience when it comes to anything. Although Wade had to admit it was very rude of himself to not pay attention to his bestie. He made a mental reminder to apologize later.

Right now, Wade’s priority was to find Peter. He got very frustrated when he couldn’t spot Peter the last day. So, after getting rid of Vanessa and Weasel after school was over, he went to visit Al to the library and practically begged her until she gave him Peter’s number.

Wade almost face-palmed himself. He could text, or even call, Peter now. He quickly dragged his phone out of his pocket and opened his conversation with Peter.

**Wade: morning petey!!!**

**Wade: where u at?**

**Wade: i miss u already :((((**

Wade teased a little and shoved his phone back to his pocket. He wasn’t expecting Peter to answer at the moment, so he went to his class, smiling like an idiot all the way.

 

* * *

As Wade expected, the answer from Peter came at the begging of lunch, probably because Peter was just a nerdy who didn’t like to use his phone during class.

Wade was sitting on a table with Weasel, Vanessa and some other friends when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

**Peter: School**

Wade raised a wicked eyebrow at the text. _Sassy._

 

**Wade: omg really? :0**

**Wade: what a coincidence im here too**

"Dude!" Weasel's voice stopped him from finishing the next text, Wade turned his head to meet his gaze at the other side of the table and blinked at Weasel. "Seriously, again? You've been checking the goddamn phone all morning."

Wade dropped his phone on the table and was going to tell Weasel to care about his own business when Vanessa interrupted them.

“Chill out, guys.” She snickered, extending each of her hands towards each boy. “What’s up with both of you today?” Vanessa asked, frowning.

“It’s nothing, Ness” Wade dismissed her, while he glared a threatening look towards Weasel. “Just the usual, Weasel getting involved where he isn’t called.”

Weasel scoffed, getting the hint and dropping the topic, knowing that Wade didn’t want Vanessa getting involved in his life anymore.

Vanessa, of course, didn’t buy it. “Is that, so?” She asked, eyeing both of them suspiciously, a devilish smirk on her face.

“Yep, everything normal here.” Wade shrugged casually. Then his phone buzzed again, Vanessa looked at the phone, but Wade took it before she could read the text. “Actually, I have to leave you guys, I need to go and check something.”

Wade stood up from his seat and walked towards the cafeteria's exit, leaving a suspicious Vanessa and an annoyed Weasel on the table. He sighed just as he left the cafeteria, it got him really frustrated when Vanessa got perky about his stuff. She once thought Wade was starting to like another girl just because he needed a pencil and she was really nice and lend him one without having to ask her, then later Vanessa literally threaten her to stay away from him. 

Wade wasn’t sure if Vanessa would do something like that to Peter, but he didn’t want to take risks. He proceeded to walk away from the cafeteria and onto the backyard, he stood under a tree and grabbed his phone.

 

**Peter: What do you want, Wade?**

**Wade: i need to speak to u**

**Wade: like in person**

**Peter: Seriously? That’s not going to work**

Okay, Peter was more perceptive than Wade initially thought, but he did need to speak with him. Wade wouldn't be able to go to the Thursday tutoring classes, he swam those days.

 

**Wade: im serious pete**

**Wade: its about the tutor thing**

Peter read the comment, but it took some time for Wade to receive the replay.

 

**Peter: It better be about it, Wade**

**Wade: of course petey**

**Wade: meet me at the gym lockers at the end of school?**

**Wade: i need to grab some stuff from there**

**Peter: Fine**

**Peter: And stop with the pet names**

**Wade: not gonna happen :)**

Wade smiled and locked his phone, he didn’t want to meet with Peter in a sweat-reeking gym. But he had a free period before meeting with Peter, and as he didn’t like to waste any time, Wade decided he would swim in the school’s pool a little and then get changed before Peter arrived.

The bell rang, and Wade stood up with an annoyed grunt, then walked back to class.

* * *

 

Wade arrived at the lockers at the end of his last period and got prepared to go into the water. He always kept some swimming shorts and shirts in his locker. Wasting no time, he changed into the swimming suit and headed towards the pool.

Wade sighed with relief as he felt all the tension leaving his body as he got deeper into the pool. The water felt really nice and even though he was wearing a swimming shirt he felt relaxed. He had like an hour before Peter arrived at the lockers, so he swam all around the pool, sometimes with long strokes or diving.

Eventually, he ran out of energies and just floated over the water, looking at the light full skylight rooftop, it was almost as nice as when he swam in his own pool. Expect that he didn't mind not using a swim shirt there. Wade closed his eyes and let his body be rocked by the tiny waves.

Wade didn’t know how long he stayed liked that, but at some time a voice started to call him from outside the pool.

“Wade, come on, I know you are not dead if that’s what you are doing.”

Wade got his head up and saw that it was Peter. Did he just fall asleep in the pool? 

"Shit, sorry Peter." He regained his posture and swam towards the ladder at the poolside. "I think I fall asleep."

Peter rolled his eyes, walking through the pool sides to meet Wade where the ladder was. “I kind of figure that out. Now, what is the _serious_ thing you want to talk about, Wade? Because I swear that if you—um… if you just…”

 Wade turned to look at Peter as he finished getting out of the pool. Peter stood there awkwardly, gaze hovering to the side, avoiding Wade, while a blush tinted his face. Wade couldn’t hold a chuckle. The younger boy was completely flustered, was it because he saw Wade stepping out of the pool? Wade liked to think it was.

“Like what you see, baby boy?” He teased, walking to the bench near them to grab his towel and dry himself. “ _Jesus_. I’m not even shirtless.”

Peter blushed harder and his eyes widened, reminding Wade a deer in headlights. “I-I wasn’t—It’s not that, Wade.” Peter stuttered in a panic tone. “It’s just um… to hot in here and the humidity, you know? … and don’t call me that!” He finished with quite more courage in his voice.

Wade laughed. “You’re so adorable when you’re nervous, you know that?” Wade teased more, as he dried himself completely, or as completely as he could. Something inside Wade was churning at the idea of Peter getting flustered just by watching him soaked. It was too cute to be true.

“No, and I'm not _adorable_ ," Peter answered the boys started walking towards the lockers in the other room. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

“Oh, right.” Wade went to his locker when and grabbed his clothes to go and change again, while Peter stood awkwardly at the entrance room entrance. “I won’t be able to join you on Thursdays for the tutoring thing.”

"That's okay," Peter answered with a loud voice from the doorframe so Wade could be able to hear him, Wade was inside a cubicle taking a shower. “You have my number now anyway, so you can text me if you need extra help or anything.”

“I’d love to hang out with you too, Petey!” Wade shouted. “Which remind me, you totally have to go to my party the next weekend.” Wade turned off the shower and got out of the cubicle after drying himself again and put on his clothes from earlier.

Peter scratched the back of his neck, an unsure expression on his face. “I don’t really go to parties, Wade. They are um… too noisy for me?” He answered as Wade grabbed his bag and walked towards Peter.

“Oh, come on, Peter! It’ll be great.” Wade insisted with a playful smack to Peter’s back once he reached the doorframe. Wade felt Peter tense and flinched at the contact, so he quickly removed his hand from Peter’s back. _Weird._

“Sorry, Wade.” Peter apologized, not looking at him.

They started walking again. The moment when Peter tensed still fresh on Wade’s mind, it was more than a pain flinch, it was like it brought some memory to Peter’s mind. Just like sometimes happened to himself.

Wade shrugged. “I still have a week to change your mind, so no worries.” He said, and Peter sighed.

The teenagers kept walking, an awkward silence between the two of them. Wade was still wrapped in his thoughts, and Peter was getting visibly tense and nervous. He was going to ask what was wrong when Peter's voice broke the silence. "Wade?" Peter asked, stopping dead on his tracks.

“Yeah?” Wade stopped too, turning to face Peter.

“D-Did you get mad?” He raised an eyebrow at Peter, which was looking at him with a worried expression. “I-I mean, you’re not talking, and you’re like super talkative all the time, is it because I don’t want to go to the party? I didn’t mean to offend you, it just I don’t really like parties at all, it has nothing to do with the party being yours, you know? They are all the same to me, well no, but—”

Wade grabbed Peter by the shoulders and shook him slightly, which shut Peter. “Hey, calm down Petey. You’re rambling.” Wade was now sure something was going on with Peter. “I’m not mad at you. I just thought you didn’t really like when I speak a lot.” Wade finished, releasing Peter’s shoulders.

Peter blushed and cleared his throat. “Oh, that’s um…good?” 

Wade smiled and nodded. “I wouldn’t get mad at you for not liking parties, Petey. Though I will still try to make you go to my party anyway, you are warned.” He said, raising his hands.

Peter laughed, and it was the most precious thing Wade had ever seen. And he decided he will do whatever it took to keep Peter laughing. “Fine, Wade. But don’t get your hopes up.” He warned. “I need to leave now, my Aunt is probably waiting for me outside” Peter added, gesturing with his head toward the end of the corridor.

“Oh, cool.” Wade kept his disappointment from showing on his voice. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, baby boy.”

“Of course.” Peter started walking away, cheeks a light shade of red, then turned to face him again. “And cut it off with the pet names!” He exclaimed, the same annoyed tone he used with Wade back. 

“No can do.” Wade returned with a cocky grin and a wave towards Peter. He chuckled when he heard the other teenager mumbling, definitely something about him.

Wade turned and walked, heading to the parking lot. It turned out to be quite a good day for him, he finally made some progress with Peter. Maybe Peter wasn’t as distant as Wade initially thought. Still, he was now intrigued why Peter reacted the way he did when Wade gave him the smack, or why he started to freak out when he thought Wade was angry.

Was Peter afraid of him? Maybe it was a possibility, but the thought made something inside Wade shrink. He didn't want Peter to be afraid of him. Perhaps something happened to Peter in the past, or it was just Peter being Peter. Who knew? They were too many questions, but Wade was decided to answer all of them.

_What are you hiding, Peter Parker?_


	5. Death Row

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A double update?! IT IS
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The weekend came, and Peter was excited, not because the mundane things that weekends came with, like parties, dates, shopping, or whatever. Peter was excited because, like any other weekend, he would be able to relax in his room, listen to some music, assemble some Lego toys he had bought, and read some fiction books, because he just didn’t read school books, he wasn’t that nerdy, or he told himself.

The only exception to his easy-going weekend was the fact that Wade was practically spamming him. Text after text about whatever nonsense the taller one came about. It was annoying, of course, but unlike in the past, Peter wasn’t _that_ annoyed. Peter answered Wade at the time between his activities, he wasn’t really attached to his phone, so he focused his attention back to whatever thing he was doing, just remembering to answer when he finished it.

Aunt May was aware of that fact that Peter spent quite more time on his cellphone. So, like any other time she wanted to interrogate Peter, without him having a slight chance to scape, May brought the topic while they were having dinner. May was a dirty player.

“So…” May began, stabbing with her fork a piece of meat, trying to look casual. “You’ve been texting Ned a lot lately, huh?”

That snapped something inside Peter, he jerked his head quickly towards May, ignoring the spaghetti he was about to eat. "Um… yes?" He answered, but it came more like a question. But before May could ask again, Peter said, "Why would you ask that?" 

“Well, I just realize that now you _use_ your phone.” She exaggerated at that statement.

“Don’t be dramatic, May.” He chuckled, shoving some spaghetti in his mouth. “And, just so you know, it’s not Ned.”

May forgot about her food and looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. “So, _Mr. Popular_ , which lucky girl have you been texting, then?” She mocked.

Peter laughed, cheeks burning. “I’m just kidding, May.” He told her. “It’s just Wade. You remember him?”

May swallowed her food and looked at Peter with confused wide-eyes. “You mean the bully?!” She exclaimed, her friendly and lovely tone replaced with an angry one.  

Peter flinched, he kind of forgot about that. "Well, yes—I mean no! Technically he's not a bully. I mean, not to me at least." He rushed quickly to explain himself to May. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, I think" He mumbled the last part to himself.

May stayed still for a moment, eyeing Peter, then shrugged and resumed with the dinner. Peter sighed, and almost collapsed on the chair. May could be unpredictable and scary sometimes.

* * *

 

Peter was surprised that the number of Wade’s text started decreasing as the week began. On Monday Peter did get quite some texts from Wade, but as the Wednesday and Thursday passed he got no texts from Wade neither saw him at school. Peter was still avoiding him but with his Parker luck it wasn’t possible that his plan had worked so well all the week. So, or he had better luck now, or Wade wasn’t really looking for him. It wasn’t that Peter was hurt by that or something, it just made him curious. But he guessed it was because Wade got bored or got the hint that Peter didn't really want to text with him. Maybe Wade finally got over his bothering obsession towards him, which Peter was glad about.

But, much to Peter’s dismay, it was Friday, which meant one thing: Tutoring Wade.

He sighed, walking to the library. Something inside his stomach churned, but he couldn’t identify why or what. 

If Peter was completely honest with himself, he wasn’t capable to identify how he felt around Wade anymore. Again, it was still annoying, but now Peter could stand to be around Wade more, or he thought so. He wasn’t scared either, or not that much, he was 85% sure Wade wouldn’t hit him. So, besides those feelings, he didn’t know what to expect anymore.

Suddenly he was at the library doors. Shaking his thoughts from his head, he walked in, pushing the wooden doors as he passed by. He greeted the librarian Al _,_ if he recalled correctly to Wade’s calling her that. She nodded and hummed at him.

Peter was surprised that Wade wasn’t at the same place as the last time but knowing Wade he would probably like to move around or would be talking to somebody. Peter glanced around while he walked through the library, there was no signal of Wade. Tired, he decided to sit at the nearest table and waited there for Wade to arrive. 

The time passed, and still, there were no signs of the jock. After twenty minutes, Peter decided he would just text Wade to know if he was going to go or not, but he stopped when he heard some heavy thuds coming from beside him. Peter turned his head to take a better look, and as he thought, it was Wade.

“Sorry, Petey.” Wade apologized, in a breathy voice. “I had to run all the way towards here, I was beginning to think you’ll be gone by now.” He explained as he took a seat beside him. Peter was glad to see Wade was taking out a notebook, probably to take notes like Peter told him. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Peter dismissed. He was going to drop the topic but the itch from before came back. “But I thought you weren’t going to come, actually.”

Wade gave him an intrigued look. “Why so?”

"Well," Peter scratched the back of his neck as if it might give him the words he needed without sounding to clingy. “You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet the past days, you know?” 

"Aww, did little Petey missed me?" Wade mocked, his usual shit-eating grin back. 

Peter felt his cheeks burning. “It’s not that, Wade,” He grunted. “Just forget about it.”

Wade laughed, letting his body relax on the chair, folding his arms behind his head. “I’m just messing with you, baby boy, don’t take it so seriously.” He said. “Also, I wouldn’t miss our quality time together.”

Peter blush deepened at the nickname. It was the most shaming nickname Wade had given him. “You didn’t tell me why you were late.” He tried again, getting all the stuff ready to start teaching Wade.

“I had to get rid of Vanessa.” Wade sighed tiredly. “She has been more clingy than usual lately.” 

“Oh” Peter didn’t know who Vanessa was, but he guessed it was the girl she saw with Wade at the entrance the last week. “Is she like your girlfriend or something?” He asked unsurely, fidgeting idly with a pencil. 

Peter didn't want to sound like he was peering over Wade's business, he was just trying to make some conversation for a change. Though he did want some information about Wade. 

Wade dropped his hands to his lap and tilted his head. "Ex, actually." Peter could tell that Wade didn't want to talk about it, so he dropped it. An awkward silence started to fall between the teenagers, but Wade was quick to shove it away. "So, Petey, did you change your mind about my party?" 

Peter had completely forgotten about the party, but he was sure he could come with a lie to get away from the conversation.

“I did but I actually can’t go because um…” _Come on, Parker!_ “…I’m going to a sleepover with Ned?” Peter felt like kicking himself, it was a lame excuse but maybe it could work.

Wade narrowed his eyes, a cocky smile on his face. “Ned, huh?” 

“Yep,” Wade was about to say something, but Peter shook his head. “Now, stop distracting me, you need to study, Wade.” 

Wade made an annoyed and loud grunt. “Aye aye” He opened his book, shove it next to Peter’s and dragged his chair next to him. Wade was a little bit too much close for Peter’s taste. 

* * *

 

Peter was able to help Wade understand a whole topic in the little time they had left. Maybe Wade didn’t need as much help as Peter initially thought. 

“I guess we’re done for today,” Peter stated, closing his book. “It was fast.” He added, looking at his phone. 

“I know, right?” Wade said joyfully. “I think we deserve some tacos, let’s go and grab some.”

Peter chuckled, stuffing his stuff back in the backpack. “It’ll be nice, but my Aunt is coming to get me in a moment.”

Wade pouted, but it was difficult for Peter to assimilate that someone Wade’s age was pouting. “It’s on me, pretty please?” He begged, extending the _e_ to more emphasis.

“Sorry, Wade, maybe another time?” He asked, face apologetic. 

“Fine, but—”

"Yo, Peter!" Ned called from beside them, interrupting Wade.

"Hey, Ned, what's up?" Peter greeted back, getting nervous when he saw the cocky grin Wade was wearing. He wasn't good lying and now if Wade asked something about the sleepover he would be exposed. 

“Ned!” Wade exclaimed. “I’m so glad you are here!”

Peter swallowed nervously, while Ned was staring with a very confused frown. 

"Um…Hey, Wade," Ned began. "What's going on here?"

“It’s nothing, really!” Peter rushed to answer, hoping that Wade would be quiet for once. 

He didn’t.

“Oh well, you see, my dear friend Petey, here” Wade started to explain, grabbing Peter by the neck with his arm, like a noogie but without the grind of knuckles, making Peter wince and whirl as he tried to escape, but he might as well chomped his head off. “just told me that you guys have planned a sleepover this weekend.”

Peter flushed with shame and adverted his gaze towards Ned, giving him a pleading look. Thankfully, Ned seemed to get it.

“Yeah, so?” 

“So, what about if instead of watching Star Wars, or whatever you do, you guys better come to my party on Saturday?” Wade offered, grip still tight around Peter, who had switched from whirling to listen carefully. 

Peter was pleading that Ned will say no and that Wade will accept it and move on. But his Parker luck hit again. 

“Oh my gosh!” Ned exclaimed, and Peter knew he was doomed. “That would be so cool. We’ll definitively be there.”

Wade chuckled, loosening his grip on Peter. Who quickly got out from Wade’s arm, face flushed, and hair made a mess because of the whirling. Peter stared at Wade with a panicked look, while Wade returned a cheeky one.

“But Ned, we just—” Peter tried to reason with them but was quickly interrupted by Wade. 

“Sorry, baby boy, there’s no turning back now.” Ned looked confused at Peter’s pet name, Peter felt like he could die right there.

Peter sighed, a slight shade of pink coloring his cheeks. “I gotta go.” He grabbed his bag and hurried to be out of there before Wade decided to do something else.

_Great._ He told himself as he walked to the main door and towards May’s car. Now it’d be impossible to not go to the party without upsetting Ned and Wade. Though Peter didn’t really care that much if Wade got upset, he did care about Ned. 

* * *

 

Saturday arrived, and Peter started getting nervous as the day went by. Ned was really happy they would be going to the party, while May had been telling Peter lots of her stories when she went to parties, and of course warning Peter about almost everything, which only helped to rise the dread growing inside him. 

Peter had already talked with Ned. Ned would be at Peter's before the party so May could drop them at Wade's, and she would pick them up later, and like it will be late Ned asked to stay with him. That at least brought some happiness to Peter. But the thoughts of what could go wrong still frightened Peter. What if it was one of Wade’s jokes and he actually didn’t want Peter and Ned to be there? He had watched lots of movies where that kind of things happened, and they never turned out good. Or what if Wade just wanted to make fun of him because he wouldn’t know what do to at the party? Because Peter actually didn’t know what people do at parties.

He was so doomed. 

A knock from his bedroom door startled him, stopping his vision of all the catastrophic ways the night could end.

“It’s open, May.”

The door opened to reveal a smiling May. If Peter didn’t know better, he would say May wanted to cry.

“Well, look at you!” She said, walking towards Peter, who was standing at the front of his large mirror, buttoning up his shirt. “You look so handsome, I told you that shirt will be a good look on you.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, it’s very nice.” Peter finished buttoning up and looked at himself through the mirror.

May insisted he should wear the shirt instead of one of his usual t-shirts, which turned out to be a good idea. He chose a pair of red pants and the dark-blue shirt. If Peter was honest, he was feeling completely out of character, going to a party, and with a look he didn’t usually wear. It was weird, to say the least.

May got close and unbuttoned his top button. “There, now you look like you are going to have fun.”  Peter wanted to say something but hesitated, which May could tell, so she pressed. “What is it?”

Peter sighed, sitting on his lower bunk. “What if I shouldn’t be there, May?” He asked, looking up to May, who was still standing.

“What do you mean?” She inquired.

“You know I don’t really go to parties, May,” Peter continued, hugging himself, “I don’t really know anyone, just Ned and Wade, but he would be with his friends, which means Ned and I will be by ourselves. And you know _we_ don’t exactly fit there…or at least me.” 

“Peter, listen to me,” May ordered. “It’s just a party, okay? It’s not that big deal. Besides, a lot of people make new friends at parties. And I’m sure you will too, you fit there, you just have to stop worrying and just be yourself and you’ll see.” May sat beside him and hugged him tightly. “And if you feel uncomfortable you can always call me, and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Peter hugged tightly at her before releasing her. “Thank you, May. You’re the best.”

“I know, honey.” She patted him in the back, then stood up. “Now finish getting ready, Ned will be here at any time right now.” With that she closed the door, leaving happier than before Peter behind her. 

He knew he shouldn’t be that uncomfortable around people, but he felt that they wouldn’t really like him. After all, who would like a _bratty nerd_? Like Flash liked to call him. Deep down, Peter knew all of this insecurity was because of Flash. Peter didn’t like to think that Flash had an impact on him, and though he knew that he had healed from the punches and kicks, all the stinging words were still there, in Peter’s mind, waiting for him to feel better just so they could come out and hurt him again. 

But Peter decided tonight that wouldn't matter. May was right, and he would be there with Ned. And, though he would never admit it out loud, he was comforted by the fact that it was Wade's party.

With that in mind, he stood up, combed his hair a little bit with his hand, grabbed his keys and phone, and started heading to the kitchen.

"I can't believe my baby is growing this fast," May said, voice filled with nostalgia. 

Peter chuckled, a warm feeling in his chest at May’s words. “Come on, May. I’m just fifteen and it’s just a party.” He reassured, “It’s not as if I’m going on a date or anything.”

May raised a suspicious eyebrow at his last sentence, a devilish smirk on her face. “A date, huh? Will someone special be at the party?” 

Peter blushed. Of course that would be all she would take from the sentence. “You know that’s not what I meant!” He examined. 

May laughed at him. “I know, darling. I’m just messing with you, God, relax Peter.” May laughed a little more. “Oh, and did you ask for the address?” 

_Damn, the address._ “I’m on it.” He said, taking his phone out of his pocket.

 

**Peter: Wade?**

 

**Wade: yeah, bb?**

He was surprised by the almost instantaneous response from Wade, but he let it pass.

 

**Peter: I don’t really know where you live, would you mind sending me your address?**

**Peter: And I told you to stop with the _baby boy_ thing**

**Wade: yeah sure hold on a second**

**Wade: lol i wont**

**Wade: u better get used to it bb**

**Wade: bb ;)**

**Peter: I can still stay at home, you know?**

**Wade: NO PLEASE**

**Wade: sorry but i need to go and fix something now**

**Wade: see u later**

Wade texted before sending Peter de address.

“I got it, May.” 

Then someone was knocking at the door. He hurried to go and open it. It was Ned.

“Hey, Ned!” Peter greeted, fist pumping with Ned’s.

“Peter, you ready for tonight?” Ned asked, walking inside when Peter cleared the way.

Peter closed the door behind Ned and walked along with him.

“Yeah, as ready as I could be, I guess.” Peter shrugged. “You?” 

“I’m _so_ ready for this, dude.” He said excitedly. It was obvious Ned would be enjoying the party more than Peter.

Peter chuckled at Ned’s enthusiasm, it was contagious. 

“Hello, Ned.” May greeted when they arrived at the leaving room, extending her arms for a hug.

“Hi, Miss Parker.” Ned greeted back, hugging her.

"Please just call me May." She said with a wink when they broke the embrace. "So, let's get going, shall we?" She said, shaking the car keys in her hand.

_No._ “Yes,” Peter said. 

* * *

 

All the way to Wade’s was actually pretty nice for Peter. It turned out that May and Ned got along really well. So, the three of them talked a lot until they were at the front of Wade’s house. 

The jitters were increasing inside him now, but there was no turning back at this point. 

Ned thanked May for the ride and got out of the car, while Peter was still inside at the co-driver sit, trying to make his muscles work again.

“Hey, honey,” May called. “It’ll be okay, don’t worry that much.” She reassured him, stroking his back. 

“You are right, everything will be good.” He told to himself as much as to May. 

"Exactly!" She exclaimed when Peter was getting out of the car. "Love you, Peter."

Peter bend at the door to look at her through the open window of the car. "Love you too." 

May started the engine. "And remember to wear protection!" She reminded with a giggle, driving away as if she hadn't reminded it like five times that night. Peter stood there, in the middle of the street, face flushed and an annoyed look.

“Come on, Peter!” Ned rushed, gesturing for Peter to follow him.

Peter walked to where Ned was standing at the sidewalk and kept moving alongside him, towards the party.

There was already a lot of noise. Peter could see through the windows that the house was dark, besides some flashes of color lights. A lot of people were standing at the entrance and around the house, chattering with their friends and, of course, drinking. Probably inside was too noisy for them to talk properly.

Peter took a look at the house, it was _huge_. It was definitely bigger than his home. It had two levels, big windows across the walls and a big porch at the entrance with two benches. At the front was a big yard, where the people were scattered around. The house was beautiful, it was a shame it was going to get really messed up because of the party.

Peter also wondered if it was lonely for Wade to live in there alone. It had to be.

The pair reached the porch, the door was opening, welcoming everyone inside. There was already a couple making out in one of the benches. Peter was very aware that some other teenagers were already judging them. The noise was getting louder too, and suddenly he felt like just running away. His breathing increased, he turned around facing the street, he would enter later. He just needed some time, right? It couldn’t be that hard.

“Baby boy!” He heard a voice, or better said, _Wade_ , shout from the door. Some people around Peter laughed, probably because of the pet name. "I was starting to think you guys would never show up."

Peter turned to face Wade, who was leaning at the doorframe. Wade was wearing a red shirt and dark jeans. It made him look good. Not that Peter noticed, of course.

"I told you we'll be here," Peter replied, and Ned nodded with a happy face. 

“True,” Wade said, “Well then, please be my guests.” He added with an exaggerated beckon and a cocky grin.

“Yay! Come on, dude!” Ned hurried inside.

Peter stayed at the porch, then forced his legs to move on. There was no way back now.

 

_I should have stayed at home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it for this time haha No more surprises  
> And, did I just made them wear the same colors as their suits? Yes, I did.
> 
> If you want to keep in touch you can find me on Tumblr as common-white-dude, or just click [here](https://common-white-dude.tumblr.com). I'll be posting when the new chapters are ready, and maybe previews? Who knows?
> 
> I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> Again, all feedback is more than welcome. It really makes me do my best for you guys.


	6. Wadested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the delay update T-T  
> I began college again and I had to move again and ugh. IT WAS A MESS  
> But finally it's here! I'm so excited to share this chapter with you! I was really looking forward to write this chapter since I began posting and I wanted it to be really good (Another reason that it took me a while) and finally here it is.  
> I hope you guys enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it <3 I love to hear from you guys, any feedback and kudos are appreciated
> 
> Thanks a lot to [Faa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faaa/pseuds/Faaa) for beta reading it <3 go and check their [Tumblr](https://limeonik.tumblr.com) for some gorgeous Spideypool fan-arts! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

****As Peter expected, the party was really noisy and chaotic. _Just like Wade_.

The air was hot, suffocating, and the smell of cigarettes invaded the air. The heavy beat of the music made it difficult for Peter to recognize what was playing, though he was pretty sure it was rap. Bright and colorful flashes of light filled some of the rooms, while others remained fully illuminated.

 

It was really crowded. Passing through all the people without bumping into someone was impossible.

Lots of the teenagers at the party were familiar to Peter; he recognized a few of them from the school halls or classes. Some glanced weirdly at him, but most just ignored him.

So, yeah, it made Peter a little bit anxious, which was why he chose to walk everywhere with Ned, and tried to keep an eye on where Wade was, in case he got lost of course. Nothing more.

 

That was how Peter ended up leaning against the kitchen counter, watching Ned playing beer pong. Ned was obviously enjoying the night more than he was. Peter wanted to have fun too but he didn’t feel comfortable, let alone drink alcohol.

 

Peter was glad he didn’t teamed up with Ned for the game. He didn’t feel like drinking, and Ned sucked! He didn’t even get the ball in one cup, however, his teammate was decently good. Unfortunately, they ending up losing, so they drank a lot of cups. Peter chuckled at Ned’s failure.

 

After Ned started another round, Wade entered the kitchen, waving cheerfully at everyone inside while walking towards Peter. It made Peter feel relaxed to see him. Although he would never admit it out loud, he could at least talk with somebody and stop looking like a creep just leaning there.

 

“Sup, Petey?” Wade greeted cheerfully, leaning himself against the counter, with a red cup in hand. “You having fun?”

 

Peter threw him a sarcastic look. “What do you think?”

 

Wade scoffed and chuckled. “You know, you should stop being a party pooper and get yourself a drink,” he said. “Come with me.” Wade added before he started walking away, grabbing Peter’s hand so he wouldn’t stay back.

 

“Wade, wait!” Peter exclaimed and blushed, trying to free himself from the grip, but it was useless.Peter kept walking behind Wade, who was pushing people as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Peter turned around to watch his best friend disappear from his sight as they entered the crowded room. The lights weren’t on, and it was difficult to see through the flashes.

 

Wade passed through the crowd like it was nothing, reaching a big table, at the other end of the room, full of different bottles of alcohol, red cup stacks and soda cans.

 

“So,” Wade began in a loud tone, so Peter could hear him through all the noise. He freed Peter’s hand and reached to grab a red cup from the table. “What can I get for you, baby boy?”

 

“Wade, I don’t drink.” Peter said matter-of-factly while shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Great choice!”

 

Peter felt like face palming himself and arguing back. The music was loud but he was sure Wade understood what he said, but fighting it was useless. Wade was already preparing the cup for him.

 

“Here,” Wade said, handing Peter the drink.

 

He glared at it, hesitating to accept.

 

“Come on, Petey! It’s just vodka.”

 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to just get rid of Wade so he grabbed the cup. He could grab it and just pretend to be drinking, right?

 

“Fine,” Peter snatched the cup from Wade’s grip and he shrieked enthusiastically. “But don’t expect me to drink another one.” He took a whiff of the  beverage and was able to identify a hint of Sprite, along with what he supposed was vodka. His curiosity made him take a sip of it, and Peter’s face screwed at the taste after he gulped down the offending substance. It tasted a lot like Sprite, but with a bad aftertaste and a burning feeling down his throat.

 

Wade gave a soft chuckle at Peter’s reaction.

 

“See? I told you it wouldn’t be that bad. It usually starts getting better as you drink more and more of it, by the way.” Wade informed, fiddling aimlessly with his drink.

 

“It does taste weird,” Peter corrected. “Anyway, aren’t you supposed to be really wasted right now or something?”

 

“Usually I’ll be almost there, yeah,” Wade admitted with a chuckle and a cheerful tone. “But I want to hang out with you tonight, baby boy. _And_ I want to remember it! So yeah, I probably won’t be _shit-faced_ tonight, but I have to admit... I already had a few cups, and they’re making me feel a little buzzed.” He then finished the rest of his cup in a single swig.

 

Peter laughed at Wade’s rambling. “That explains your overly joyful mood.” He was getting uncomfortable in the crowd, wanting to get out of it as soon as possible. “Hey, would you mind if we went back to the kitchen? It’s really crowded in here.”

 

Wade gave him a shrug. “As you wish, Pete.” he answered before he began moving across the room, with Peter glued to his back, so he wouldn’t get left behind and be trapped in the crowd.

 

They walked through the house, but instead of arriving at the kitchen, Wade guided Peter to the patio. It was massive, with a pool in the middle, and some high bushes on the sides for added privacy. A beautiful stone path connected the entrance to the pool and ended at a wooden pavilion.

Different wires with bulbs on them were dangling above the garden, connected from the roof of the house to the roof of the pavilion.

Peter thought it was really beautiful, and less chaotic out here.

 

“What’re we doing here?” Peter asked from behind Wade, confused.

 

“I want you to meet some of my friends.” Wade answered, glancing at some of the groups of people there. “Aha! There they are, let's go.”

 

They walked to the other side of the yard, where they met with two women, who were holding and kissing each other. One of them looked like she had a really cheerful personality, while the other one expressed an annoyed look as soon as she spotted Wade.

 

“Hi Yukio!” Wade greeted cheerfully, waving enthusiastically, “Hey Ellie.”

 

“Hi Wade!” Yukio greeted back, as cheerful as Wade, while Ellie just rolled her eyes, not dropping her hands from Yukio’s waist.

 

“Get the fuck out of here, Wade,” Ellie said, the same look still on her face.

 

“Chill out, I wanted to introduce you to my newest friend,” He gestured towards Peter, “He’s Peter.”

 

Peter awkwardly raised a hand, “Umm… hi, guys.”

 

“Hi Peter!” Yukio greeted.

 

Ellie eyed Peter, not even trying to hide or dissimulate it. She gave a soft chuckle, “You’re right. He’s kinda cute.”

 

“I know!” Wade exclaimed before Peter could say something. “I mean, look at his hair, it’s all soft and fluffy. I could play with it all day, no kidding.” He petted Peter’s hair, unaware of Peter’s blush.

 

“Whatever, Wade,” She cut him off. Peter was already starting to like her. “I’m genuinely sorry you have to deal with him, Peter. It’s really unbearable to deal with his bullshit.”

 

Peter laughed along with Yukio and Wade feigned an exaggerated expression of hurt.

 

“Never mind, we’ll be on our way.” Wade walked away, pretending to look indignant.

 

“I guess I’ll see you around, guys. It was nice to meet you.” Peter stated before hurrying to reach to Wade. “Your friends are really cool, Wade,” he said once he was walking alongside Wade again.

 

The taller one gave a chuckle, “Yeah, they’re pretty great.”

 

They kept walking through the party, greeting more of Wade’s friends that they came across with, but they were mostly just talking to each other.

Wade’s friends were nice. Peter was nervous at the beginning of the conversations but he eventually warmed up a bit, especially with a guy named Weasel. He was the guy who was always with Wade in school. Weasel was nice, although he looked kind of weird, but he didn’t take any of Wade’s bullshit and was always replying to his silly comments.

That told Peter a lot about Weasel and Wade’s relationship. It was obvious that they were truly friends despite their arguments.

 

“Peter, Wade!” Ned shouted when he spotted the duo reentering the kitchen, catching the teenagers’ attention. “Guys, look at this! We’re winning!” He exclaimed, gesturing to the beer pong game on the table.

 

“I can’t believe you’re still playing, Ned!” Peter left Wade’s side to rush towards Ned. He was starting to get worried. Maybe leaving Ned alone wasn’t a really good idea. “If you keep going, you’ll end really drunk.”

 

“I don’t know whatcha talking about,” Ned slurred. “It’s all good.”

 

“I’m afraid I have to side with Peter on this one, Ned,” Wade stated, reaching the boys next to the table. “It’s not even midnight! So stop drinking for now. Unless you want to get shit-faced, then be my guest and drink everything you see.”

 

“We _don’t_ want that, Wade.” Peter threw a look at Wade, who just shrugged casually.

 

“Fine! You guys are no fun.” Ned surrendered, leaving his cup on the table and calling off the game.

 

Peter smiled at his friend, then turned to Wade, who was finishing his fourth cup, that Peter knew of.

 

Wade burped once he drank all the alcohol in the cup. “I’m gonna get myself another one of these babies, wanna come?”

 

Peter shook his head no. “I’ll keep an eye on Ned.”

 

“It’s probably for the best. I’ll be right back.” With that Wade left, leaving Peter with Ned and some other teens.

 

Peter was starting to get worried. What would he do if Ned got super drunk and passed out? Neither of them had experience in these kind of situations. Fortunately, they weren’t alone and he could get help in case of an emergency.

Unconsciously, he took a sip from the cup, it tasted even worse than before; the ice had already melted and the beverage was starting to warm up. Glancing around, in case Wade had already come back, he walked to the sink and poured the vodka down it, leaving just the empty cup in his hand so it at least looked like he had drunk it all.

 

The minutes went by and there wasn’t any signal of Wade. By that time, Ned was just rambling nonsense to Peter, who tried to kept track of the conversation. He wasn’t that rude, but it was impossible with all the abrupt changes of topic Ned was making.

 

“That’s why we definitely shouldn’t be heating up food in the microwave, dude! And don’t even get me started with nuclear energy, I read once that—” Ned kept slurring his words the more intoxicated he got, but a sight made Peter froze and block everything around him.

 

Flash Thompson.

 

What was he even doing there? He couldn’t possible be Wade’s friend, they didn’t even attend the same school.

Dread was starting to rise inside Peter. He turned around, hoping Flash wouldn’t be able to spot him from the door at the other side. Of course, with his Parker luck, Flash instantly saw him when he stepped into the room.

 

“Wait a minute, is that—holy shit, it is!” Flash exclaimed from the door, snickering.

 

Peter could already feel the footsteps of Flash and his _squad_ approaching him and Ned.

 

“Hey, Parker I think you’re lost. You’re not supposed to be at these kind of events.” Flash mocked, now standing directly in front of Peter and looking at him with a devilish grin on his face. Ned stopped the rambling to watch with intrigue to the conversation.

 

Peter hated the feeling that rose in him whenever Flash was towering over him. It really made him feel small in every sense, mostly mentally. Usually, he wouldn’t even be able to bring himself to look directly at Flash, but tonight he didn’t feel like dealing with his bullshit.

 

“I-I could ask you the same, Flash, who even invited you?” He said back, trying to look more confident than he was really feeling.

 

The others that came with Flash looked quite surprised that he even said something, even Flash himself. But the smug look was still on his face.

 

“Well, look at that. It looks like Punny Parker here gained some confidence.” Flash fisted Peter’s shirt.

 

Peter took a sharp breath at the sudden movement.

 

“Hey, leave Peter alone!” Ned tried to defend him but was stopped by one of Flash’s friends.

 

“Let me go, Flash, you’re drunk.” Peter wanted to struggle but he knew better than to trigger the bully. He didn’t feel like making a scene at Wade’s party. That would be bad.

 

“Or what? You can’t do anything by yourself, Parker,” He started lifting Peter by the shirt. “Besides, someone needs to teach you to not be where you aren’t needed.”

 

The next moment felt like it was in slow motion for Peter. Flash’s eyes burning with anger, the strong grip on his shirt and the sudden realization he wasn’t standing on the floor.

Then, a hard and sharp pain in his stomach seized his line of thoughts. The punch was stronger than usual, or maybe Peter forgot how it felt after not being assaulted at the school every day.

 

Then, Flash threw him hard onto the kitchen floor, the impact leaving him breathless and coughing.

 

Peter didn’t want to cry, he really tried. He didn’t want to give Flash the satisfaction, but it had being so long and he wasn’t used to the beatings anymore. His eyes watered, but he managed to keep the tears at bay.

 

He wasn’t aware of his surroundings anymore. He couldn’t distinguish between all the blurred noise, the ache in his stomach was too much.

He forced his eyes to open, just to watch Ned struggling with the bullies now. Some other teenagers were entering the kitchen to watch the event.

It wasn’t fair. Ned had nothing to do with Flash or the other guys. Gathering all the courage left in him, he struggled to stand up again but eventually succeeds.

 

“Leave him alone, jerks.” He demanded in a raspy voice, throat raw from the heaving.

 

The bullies turned around to look at him, and Flash started walking towards him again. Fortunately, they left Ned alone. “Looks like you can’t just get enough, can you Puny Parker?”

 

Peter scrunched up his face, bracing himself for another punch but it never came.

 

“What the fuck is going on in here?” It was Wade. Peter relaxed at the voice. He couldn’t possibly be any more relieved to hear him.

 

“It’s nothing, Wilson, just getting some pests out of here. Take it as a favor.” Flash answered. “I was just gonna show Parker the exit.”

 

“You’re not taking him anywhere, Thompson.” Wade bristled, posture indicating he was ready to fight.

 

“What the fuck is this? Are you friend’s with Parker?” The bully laughed, eyeing Peter incredulously. “Dude, you must be so fucking drunk to even hang out with him.”

 

Peter turned to look at Wade, a pleading look on his face.

 

Wade was offended by that, as if he would say that he and Petey weren’t friends. But he couldn’t bring himself to watch Peter all vulnerable like that.

 

Wade snapped and slammed Flash against the nearest wall in a swift but strong movement, taking the other by surprise. Wade grabbed him by his shirt. “Now you listen to me, you fucking asshole,” Wade threaten, growling, then in a lower voice added, “you better watch your words and get the fuck out of my house and stay the fuck away from Peter, you hear me?”

 

Flash nodded, skin pale and fear masking his face.

 

Wade let him go but threw a punch right at Flash’s nose. Peter was pretty sure he heard a crack.

 

The bully groaned in pain, suppressing the urge to fight back. He knew he couldn’t win. So, pretending he wasn’t in pain, he straightened up and started walking away, followed by his minions.

 

“Don’t get used to the attention, you’re still nothing.” He said while passing by Peter’s side.

 

Just then Peter realized there were lots of people staring from everywhere around the room, mumbling to each other.

 

“Okay, there's nothing to see here folks, get the hell out of here.” Wade dismissed everyone, with a much calmer and happier tone than moments before.

 

Everyone started walking out of the room, leaving just the three of them in there.

 

“You guys okay?” Wade asked, grabbing Peter because he looked like he would pass out on any second.

 

“I’m gonna puke—” Ned stopped to cover his mouth with his hand, “—oh god, I shouldn’t have drunk so much, I gotta go!” He rushed out of the kitchen, straight to the bathroom.

 

Wade and Peter laughed, but it was cut short by Peter whining in pain when his stomach contracted with the movement.

 

Wade grabbed him with a strong grip by the waist. “Let’s go and check if you’re okay, that’s fine with you baby boy?” he asked in a gentle tone, already walking alongside Peter to guide him out of the kitchen.

 

“Sure,” Peter agreed. “I’m fine though. I’m tougher than I look.” He added with a slight chuckle, taking a hold of Wade’s waist.

 

Wade chuckled, looking down at Peter with fondness in his eyes. “I’m sure you are, Petey.”

 

They walked all the way to what Peter guessed was Wade’s bedroom. It took a particularly long time to get there because of Peter’s pain, especially when they reached the stairs.. Fortunately, there was no one on the second floor, so it was way more peaceful up there.

 

Wade opened the door and guided him inside. Peter looked around, analyzing the bedroom when Wade flicked the light on. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room, and  in front of it, there was a large plasma TV, an Xbox below it, and a nice desk full of clothes, comics, and Wade’s school bag. It was probably never used to study. One wall was full of posters of some music bands, Taylor Swift, Kesha, and lots of other artists Peter didn’t have time to recognize.

 

In other words, it was a mess. Peter already thought the other teenager didn’t look like a tidy person, but now he was sure he wasn’t at all.

 

Wade led him to the bed, placing Peter cautiously on the edge. “Wait here, baby boy, I’m gonna grab the first aid kit.” He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and shutting out the noise of the ongoing party downstairs.

 

Peter took the opportunity to have another glance around the room. Despite the disorder and the carrier bags thrown all around, it felt really cozy and lived in, giving Peter a feeling of safety, which was weird because he hadn’t even been there before. He wasn’t able to keep thinking about it because Wade was already back, but now Peter realized that Wade was walking kinda funny.

 

“Okay, Petey... please don’t get mad at me, but I didn’t find the kit. I swear I searched everywhere but I couldn’t find it,” Wade apologized, words slurring together.

 

Peter couldn’t believe Wade was drunk when just minutes before, he looked completely okay. Although maybe he was using Peter for support too.

 

“Please talk to me! Are you giving me the silent treatment, Petey-pie?” Wade was now squatting in front of Peter.

 

Peter couldn’t help but laugh, ignoring the hurt look Wade gave him. “Calm down, Wade. It’s nothing, I don’t really need it,” he reassured. “Besides, how are you even drunk? You were completely normal in the kitchen.”

 

“I had a lot of shots before arriving with you, I guess they just hit me right now. Don’t change the topic, baby boy!” Wade stood up, “You could’ve been very badly injured! Like, what if he had a dagger or something?”

 

Peter chuckled at Wade’s concern. It felt good to have someone caring about him, but it was really out of place right then. “It was just a punch, see?” Peter raised the hem of his shirt to prove his point, but what he didn’t expect was to find that there was already a bruise on his stomach. Maybe Flash did hit him harder than usual.

 

Wade kept looking, anger burning in his eyes.

 

Blushing, Peter lowered the shirt in a swift move. “I-It’s not really as b-bad as it looks?”

 

“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch!” Wade shouted, startling Peter. He stood up and turned around to face the door, but Peter stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

 

“Wade, stop! You have to relax, please.” Peter pleaded, “Why don’t you sit here with me instead, huh?” He patted the spot next to him.

 

Wade scoffed and eyed Peter suspiciously, who had a nervous grin on his face. Rolling his eyes, he surrendered to Peter’s plea. “Fine,” he threw himself carelessly on the bed, almost sending Peter to the floor, “but don’t think we won’t talk about this incident later, Petey,” Wade said, in a very serious tone despite his drunkenness, with his eyes locked onto Peter.

 

Peter looked away, shyly. “I know,” he shrugged, his vision scanning Wade’s room to distract himself from the other teenager’s stare. “I’m so sorry I blew your party. Everything was going so well for everybody but I just—” he gave a long sigh, gaze locked on his fingers, which were fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, “I knew coming to the party was a bad idea, I just mess everything up.” Peter knew he was overstepping talking so freely about the way he was feeling, but hey, Wade wouldn’t remember it so it was okay.

 

“No, no, no, no, Petey. Oh man, you’re gonna make me cry if you say stuff like that.” Wade hugged him tightly, the sudden move startled Peter, “I wanted you to come! It wouldn’t have been the same, Petey,” He started to rub his cheek on top of Peter’s hair, making the latter blush. “That ass, Flash, did nothing to ruin the party,” he reassured. “I always hit someone anyway so, yeah. It was okay, Petey.” He said almost to himself.

 

“Thanks,” Peter mumbled, still looking down but his hands stopped moving.

 

Silence fell between the boys, Wade still hugging Peter because the latter didn’t complain about it. It was an awkward position because of the height difference but it was perfect for Wade. They remained like that, both lost in their own thoughts until something that was bothering Wade came back to him.

 

“I’m not scary, am I, Petey?”

 

Peter visibly tensed at the question. He could hear the pout on Wade’s voice.

 

“I mean I know I’m a little weird sometimes but I don’t wanna be scary, baby boy. You don’t think I’m scary, right?” Wade was all over Peter know, cheek to cheek. “Is that why you avoid me?”

 

Peter wanted to move Wade but it was something nearly impossible to succeed. It still was even with a sober Wade. He thought about just saying no but, again, Wade was drunk and he could say whatever he wanted.

 

Peter gathered enough courage to finally speak. “You were—I guess, a little? Bu-but just in the beginning.”

 

Wade broke the embrace so he could properly look at Peter. He wanted to make sure that Peter was being serious. It looked like he was being serious, which made Wade feel worried.

 

Peter must have sensed it because he quickly spoke again.

 

“But you aren’t!” Peter’s voice was nervous. He raised his hands, like if trying to keep Wade from jumping over him, “Not anymore, you know, it’s just that, well, I don’t know. I-I get scared really easily. It’s not just you, Wade, I swear.” Peter took a deep breath to stabilize himself, stopping his rambling, “You’re kinda… more intimidating?” He held his own hands, hoping it was enough to satisfy Wade.

 

Wade stiffened at the word, he didn’t like being called that. It made him feel like a bad guy, but he wasn’t one! No wonder it was that hard to befriend Peter.

He gave a really loud whine, letting himself lay completely on the bed, hands over his eyes. “Intimidating?!”

 

Peter panicked. It didn’t look like Wade took it so well. “But i-it’s not a bad thing, you know? It’s really not,” That brought Wade’s attention back to him, raising his head so he could look at Peter, “It’s just that—You’re so confident…and I-I’m well… I’m not.” Peter braced himself, looking away. “You’re so chill and collected all the time, and you’re so sure of yourself, so it scared me? I don’t know how to describe it, but yeah. It’s not like that anymore. I mean it like, me being afraid of you, not that you’re not, you know, those things.” He glanced shyly over to Wade.

 

Wade kept staring intensely at Peter. It was the most serious Peter had ever seen him. A myriad of emotions flickered in his hazel eyes, and Peter wasn’t able to tell what the other could be thinking.

 

Wade was at a loss of words for the first time in a very long time. He knew he should say something to maybe cheer Peter up, but he couldn’t think of a conversation starter to get the ball rolling. Of course, Wade thought Peter was great and that he was perfect the way he was, at least for him, but he couldn’t say that, he was… scared.

 

After what felt like an eternity for Peter, Wade straightened up beside Peter. “I didn’t know you had all those thoughts about me. Most people just think I’m annoying. I don’t really care about them but it’s nice to hear other opinions too.” He gently elbowed Peter’s side, both of them exchanging a laugh.

 

“Well, I didn’t say I didn’t find you annoying.” Peter teased, lifting an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Wade’s tone was playful now, making the tense atmosphere leave the room.

 

Peter nodded and Wade snapped, locking Peter’s head with his arm, giving him a noogie.

Peter scrambled to get away, laughing and throwing empty threats at the taller teenager, which made Wade laugh as well, encouraging himself to grind his knuckles harder.

Peter kept punching Wade, but of course, it did nothing to the other boy. Finally, Wade had mercy over him and released him, making Peter fall to the floor on his butt with a thud.

They look at each other and kept laughing anyway.

 

“I’m sorry, baby boy,” Wade extended his arm towards Peter, “I didn’t mean to make you fall. Well, maybe I did but not that hard.”

 

Peter huffed, grabbing Wade’s arm so he could stand up again, a soft smile on his face. “Jerk.”  

 

Wade took time to admire Peter at that moment. He looked gorgeous; face flushed because of all the struggling, his hair was really messy because of the noogie, but what really got in Wade were his eyes, those doe eyes that looked back at him with so much innocence and happiness. Wade felt like he could get lost in them forever.

 

He was so screwed.

 

Maybe it was the alcohol still in Wade or the mood that had settled between them, but he felt like Peter would like to know that he was special and really, _really_ beautiful.

 

“Peter, I—”

 

A loud crash from downstairs startled both of them.

 

“What was that, Wade?”

 

Wade shrugged, trying to change the topic back. “Don’t you worry your little head about it. It was probably just someone that stumbled over the table or something.” He reassured.

 

Peter hummed unsurely, “I think we should get going, I need to find Ned.”

 

Wade nodded disappointedly. “Sure, lead the way please.” He opened the door, letting Peter walk through first. “If I were you I wouldn’t worry that much, he’s probably throwing up his insides by now.”

 

“You’re an idiot, Wade,” Peter giggled, shoving Wade when he got out of the room. “It’s probably true anyway.”

 

Wade stepped out of the room, closing the door and turning to face Peter. He was about to retort why he was completely sure when a voice coming from behind him stopped him right on his tracks.

 

“Wade! I’ve been looking for you all night. Weasel threw the shelf again, I can’t believe he—”

 

The voice stopped as soon as Peter popped out his head out from where he was standing in front Wade, who was blocking his view.

 

It was the girl he had seen with Wade most of the time, Vanessa if he recalled properly.

 

Wade turned around to face her, “Oh yeah, we just heard it. We were going to check it out,” he said matter-of-factly.

 

Vanessa hummed, eyeing both of them suspiciously. Peter was now standing beside Wade on the hall. A confused expression on his face. He was able to tell something was definitely off here, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

Vanessa and Wade kept glaring at each other, then she turned her gaze to Peter. “Oh hi there! I think we haven’t met yet.” She walked to them. “I’m Vanessa, nice to meet you.”

 

“Umm, hi, I’m Peter,” He waved meekly. The awkwardness of the moment was really off-putting for Peter, but May had not raised an impolite kid. “Nice to meet you too.”

 

She gave a soft smile in return. “So, Wade, how long have you two been, you know, hanging around? Or was this just a regular hook up for you Wade? I have to admit, I never thought you would like someone that small.”

 

Peter’s jaw almost dropped at the sudden change in her personality. He couldn’t believe her.

Then it hit him. It was probably weird looking at both of them right now. He was probably still flushed from the “fight” they had, and his hair must have been a mess, including both of their clothes. It could be so easily misinterpreted as them just finishing hooking up in Wade’s room. Peter’s eyes widened and his blush deepened at the thought. Peter rushed to answer before Wade could, “We haven’t-umm…been, you know…” He laughed nervously, “doing the do, or anything like that...”

 

“Anyway, even if we have been, it’s none of your business,” Wade said coldly, folding his arms against his chest. “We aren’t dating anymore Vanessa. I can and will be with whoever I want.”

 

She tilted her head. “Sorry for that, I think I overstepped there.” By her tone, Peter could say she was everything but sorry.

 

“We’ll get going now.” Wade cut the conversation, grabbing Peter’s forearm and walking away with him. Vanessa moved to the side, watching the boys leave. Her eyes fell on Peter again, a not-so-friendly look on her face now.

 

Peter gulped. ‘ _What did I get myself into?’_ he mentally hissed to himself.

 

“Sorry for that, sweet-cakes,” Wade apologized, once they were on top of the stairs, stopping and releasing Peter’s forearm. “She gets kinda weird when she’s jealous. I hate that.” He leaned on the stair railing.

 

The noise was loud again so Peter wasn’t sure if he heard Wade correctly.

 

“Jealous? Because of me?” He asked incredulously.

 

Wade chuckled and gave him a quizzical look, “Well, yeah, there wasn’t anybody there besides us, was there?”

 

“I know, but Vanessa looks great and she seems to have an… interesting personality.” Peter stated, raking his fingers through his hair in an attempt to made it look normal again.

 

Wade shrugged, “Nah, I like your personality better, besides,” he walked towards Peter, looking down at him with his usual cocky grin, while his body loomed over him.

 

Peter raised his head to look up at him, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Gotta be honest, your ass is _way_ better.”

 

Peter turned completely red in an instant. “What the hell, Wade?” He shouted, shoving Wade away from him and then crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Wade guffawed at Peter’s reaction. It had been the cutest one, so far.

 

“Chill out, baby boy,” Wade said once he stopped laughing enough to speak. “I was just kidding.” He ruffled Peter’s hair, undoing his work to get it back to normal again, and getting an annoyed grunt from Peter. “Well no, I actually mean it, two hundred percent sure, Petey.”

 

Peter shove his hand away. “Shut up, Wade.” He combed his hair with his hands some more. “Let’s go and find Ned.”

 

The party carried on as if nothing had happened, though there seemed to be fewer people than before. That fact told Peter that it was getting late. Aunt May should be there soon.

 

Much to Peter’s dismay, Ned wasn’t in the bathroom anymore, so they started looking for him all around the house. Wade grabbed a drink again, claiming that they were already in the living room.

 

“You think he is still playing that game?” Peter asked worriedly.

 

“Beer-pong? Nah, I already looked there, baby boy. Maybe he found himself a ride home, don’t worry.” Wade tried to reassure.

 

"Wade, _I'm_ his ride home," Peter stated matter-of-factly.

 

"Oh fuck."

 

“Yeah, I’ll go and look on the patio. Could you look in the other rooms or something?” Peter asked, nervous of the idea of May arriving and Ned still missing.

 

Wade nodded, “Sure thing.”

 

They separated then, with Wade walking further into the house and Peter finding his way to the door leading to the outside. The yard was a mess. There were couples making out and a plethora of red cups scattered all around the lawn and some bushes. Awkwardly, Peter passed through the garden, the displays of affection making him feel like he was intruding. Finally, he spotted Ned laying on a deck chair near the pool, passed out or sleeping. Peter couldn't tell.

 

He ran towards Ned and shook him slightly. "Hey buddy, you need to wake up. May could be here any moment now."

 

Ned grunted at the action but didn't wake up.

 

Peter groaned in annoyance, but kept shaking anyway. "Come on, Ned!" He slapped Ned in the heat of the moment. Peter's eyes widened.

 

“What? Where am I?”Ned squawked, shooting up from his seat, agitated and looking around. Then, he spotted Peter and all the events of the night went back to him. “Oh Peter, thank God you’re here.” He hugged Peter tightly.

 

Peter giggled. “Yeah, I’m here, Ned.”

 

Ned broke the embrace. “What time is it?”

 

“It’s almost two. May should—” Peter’s cell phone rang, he didn’t need to look at it to know it was May. He took it out of his pocket and answered, “Hey, May.”

 

_"Hey, sweetheart. How's it going?"_

 

“It’s really cool.” He didn’t feel like telling May about Flash, but he wasn’t lying because everything was actually going great for him. “Are you here already?”

 

 _“See? I told you! I’ll be there in a few minutes. I’ll wait for you outside. See you soon!_ ”

 

"Okay, May, bye." He hung up and turned to Ned. "Let's go inside for a bit before May arrives, ‘kay? But no more drinking, Ned!" He ordered. Having an even drunker Ned in the car was definitely not something Peter wanted.

 

They walked into the house and looked for Wade, while Peter listened to Ned talk about how much fun he had during the party. It was great that Ned had a good time but Peter was getting tired of spending the evening searching for people all around the house. Fortunately, Wade was much easier to find. He was in the most crowded room, gulping down a bottle of alcohol, Peter couldn't tell what was in it. Both of them watched from the door, amused by the display. Weasel was downing another bottle, and everyone around cheered for them. It looked like a competition.

 

Wade finished his bottle first and pumped a fist in the air, making everyone around shout at him. Weasel stopped, making a face at the taste and rolling his eyes at Wade as he mumbled something to himself.

 

"Okay, let's just go and tell Wade we are leaving," Peter said and Ned nodded. They tried to pass through the crowd but it was way too full.

 

“Maybe we should just wait here, Peter. Also, Wilson seems kinda busy right now.” Ned suggested.

 

“Yeah, it would probably be for the best.” Peter agreed, gazing at everyone cheering and bouncing around Wade, making Peter’s stomach tingle in a peculiar way.

 

As some teenagers kept cheering around Wade, and less around Weasel, other started leaving the room. Ned and Peter stayed talking by the entrance.

Once the room was empty enough, both boys decided to walk towards Wade, just to realize that there was still a girl speaking with Wade. She was handsy, running her hands up Wade's arms and chest. Peter couldn't tell if Wade was uncomfortable because they were coming from behind so they couldn't look at his face, but he looked quite relaxed.

 

Ned and Peter stopped and shared a look, not wanting to interrupt but also wanting to tell Wade they were leaving. Then the girl tangled her hands around Wade’s neck and leaned in to kiss him.

 

Peter felt something heavy hit him in the chest. He wasn't quite sure what that was or why it happened, but he didn't like the feeling at all. He decided to just get over it and stepped forward to tap on Wade's shoulder, not caring to interrupt the make-out session.

 

Wade turned around, his expression changing to surprise at the sight of Peter. "Oh, hey baby boy! Where were you?" he asked, voice deep and slurred, as he moved to detangle the girl from his neck. She grunted at the loss of touch.

 

“Baby boy?” She asked, confused.

 

Peter decided to just ignore her. “I was looking for Ned, remember?” He answered, pointing to Ned, his voice annoyed. “We’re going home so, yeah. I’ll umm… leave you guys alone?” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"What? No way! It’s too early, Petey! Stay for longer guys, you can crash here if you want!" Wade insisted, forgetting completely about the girl now behind him.

 

“Sorry Wade, my aunt is already outside. I’ll see you in school.” Peter waved, walking away.

 

“See ya’ Wade! Nice party!” Ned shouted from the door.

 

As soon as they left the room, they heard some heavy thuds coming from behind them. Peter didn’t even have time to turn around before he had someone grabbing him by the shoulders, trapping him in a hug and lifting him off the ground.

 

"Don't leave baby boy, it's too much fun having you around." Wade admitted, hiding his face on Peter's back.

 

“Wade! Put me down now, please,” Peter was trying to push away Wade’s hands from his waist, blushing furiously at being manhandled so easily.

 

Wade put him down but refused to let go, resting his cheek on Peter’s head. Fortunately, Wade allowed Peter to move, but it was made difficult with Wade leaning on him.  At least it was something.

 

They arrived at the main door, where Weasel was hanging out with some other guys. Wade was still glued to Peter, continuing his  reasons why they shouldn't leave and rubbing his cheek over Peter's hair. He had already accepted that his hair would be a mess after tonight.

 

“Fuck, Wade! Get off that poor kid, you’re going to fucking break him!” Weasel walked to them and pulled Wade off Peter, holding him so the boys could leave.

 

“No, Petey! Weas, we can’t let Petey go, I’m gonna miss him,” Wade pouted, trying to get away from Weasel. “Petey, no!”

 

“It’s okay, I’ll see you really soon.” Peter apologized, holding back a chuckle at Wade’s display.

 

“It’s okay Wade, we have tacos in the kitchen!” one of the other guys hushed and helped Weasel to hold back Wade.

 

“I don’t want tacos, I want Petey!” Wade said childishly, still trying to shake them away.

 

The guys looked like they couldn’t believe what Wade had said, their jaws dropping open in shock.

 

Peter blushed at the comment and he chuckled nervously. “W-we’ll get going now.”

 

With that, the boys left the house and walked to May's car on the street, both laughing because of Wade's behavior. Eventually, they stopped, and Peter began wondering what that feeling was that came over him, which he still felt a trace of. Was it jealousy? Sure the girl was beautiful but it wasn't really—

 

“Umm, Peter? Are you alright?” Ned asked, waving his hand in front of Peter.

 

That broke Peter’s train of thought. “Mhm? Oh, yeah, sure, it was just a long night, you know?” Peter shrugged it off.

 

“Right, but…” Ned seemed to be trying to find the correct words. “I mean because of the kiss? You really seemed shocked by it back there, you know.” Ned said, rubbing his neck awkwardly, looking to the ground.

 

It finally struck Peter, his face reddening with realization. “Wait, what? It’s not like I—wait, Are you still drunk or—”

 

"Hey, you two, you better get inside now. I want to get some sleep!" May shouted from the car, breaking the uncomfortable conversation. The boys hurried to get inside the car, Peter riding shotgun and leaving Ned to sit in the back. They greeted her and May started driving the way back home. An uncomfortable silence filled the vehicle, due to Peter still processing what Ned said and Ned because he was getting dizzy with the road.  

 

May sensed something was going on but just dropped it, choosing to start a casual conversation instead. “So, what are you waiting for? How was the party? You look like you had fun.” She glanced through the mirror to Ned, smiling at the boy’s scrunched face. “Especially you, Ned.”

 

Peter stopped looking out the window to look back at Ned. "Nah, he'll be okay." _I don’t think he has something else in his stomach to throw up_. Peter told the last part to himself. He straightened up on his seat, smiling fondly. “It was really great, May. Also chaotic, but I got used to it eventually.”

 

May laughed. "See? I told you it wouldn't be that bad!" She was truly glad that Peter had fun, he really needed to get a little distracted from everything. May felt like asking Ned too, but he was already sleeping. "Did you drink too, young man?" She asked with a warning tone in her voice this time.  

 

"I umm… had a cup?" he asked because he wasn't really sure if it actually counted if he threw half of the liquor down the sink. "But it was okay, I spent most of the time with Wade anyway." He shrugged, smiling at the memories of the night, gaze lost in the road ahead of them.

 

May turned her head slightly to look at him, grinning at her nephew’s happiness. She felt her eyes watering; it had been quite a long time since Peter looked that happy since… Uncle Ben. “I’m truly happy you went, dear.”

 

_Yeah, me too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts about this chapter :D  
> Thanks for reading <3


	7. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you everybody for your kudos and your amazing comments T-T it means a lot to see all the love this fic is getting <3
> 
> I know I can't apologize enough for all the time that has happened since the last update, but here it is!   
> Seriously, I don't know why I thought that I'd have time to deal with this fic, the Spideypool BigBang, and college at the same time lol. 
> 
> Beta-ed by [Faa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faaa/pseuds/Faaa)! Thanks a lot.
> 
> Enjoy!

A headache greeted Wade faster than light when he opened his eyes. He closed them again with a groan, and covered his eyes with his forearm, preventing any further light to filter to his already closed eyes, as if that would prevent the pain from growing.

 

Wade couldn't tell how long he laid on what he thought was his bed —although the smell of his room did confirm that for him— but when his body finally managed to recover enough for him to stand up, without the feeling of his body crumbling and his head breaking, Wade carefully walked to the bathroom and gulped a bunch of painkillers he always stored in his bathroom for those occasions. He was also responsible, thank you. Wade now just needed to survive until the medicine took effect.

 

Wade washed his face, attempting to get rid of the heaviness on his eyes. He glanced through watered lashed to the mirror. He was a * _ mess _ *, he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday and it reeked of alcohol, or maybe it was him who was the one that smelled of tequila actually. His hair was also plastered on one side. Maybe a shower would help him.

 

“You’re a mess, Wade Wilson,” he said with a chuckle to the reflection.

 

Showering was, indeed, what he needed. Despite feeling like drinking all the water coming out of the shower —he should have rehydrated himself first—, he was feeling renewed now, maybe it was also because of the painkillers but he was feeling really fresh.

 

Humming to himself, Wade dried his hair while walking to his room. The house felt even emptier after being filled almost completely but Wade was more than used to it.

His room, however, always made him feel cozy, he loved it.

 

Grabbing his cell phone from where it had been carefully left on the floor, he scrolled through the screen. There was nothing new really, just the usual messages congratulating him for the great party. He already knew it was great but he thanked them anyway, though he was sure most of those messages were just because they wanted to be invited to the next one. He was about to close his cellphone when he read a notification of Petey from the night, at 2:34 to be exact.

 

**Petey: Hey, Wade. We just arrived home. Hope everything goes fine, it was a great night! I had a lot of fun. Take care and don't drink a lot :P Goodnight.**

 

The message made a grin appear abruptly on Wade’s face, Peter was truly a cutie. He even used an emoji face this time!

 

**Wade: morning bb**

**Wade: so glad u had fun 2**

**Wade: it was a good nite :D**

 

An idea came to Wade as he replied and he smirked devilishly to himself. He stretched his arm, positioning his phone for a selfie, sticking out his tongue and doing the peace sign with his free hand and making sure to point the camera so it wouldn’t take the scars on his chest, just enough to look good. 

 

The click told Wade the picture had been taken. He looked at the screen, it was a good picture, his hair looked damp and unruled from the shower but it added hotness. It might sound narcissistic but he did like to look at himself sometimes.

Wade sent the picture to Peter, adding “ ** _Ive a terrible hangover petey and homes a mess_** ” as a caption in order to hide his real intentions.

 

He laughed, already imagining Peter’s reaction. He would surely get one of those cute blushes he got whenever he told Petey a compliment or a flirty comment. 

 

Wade sighed, a content smile on his face. Blocking his cellphone, he dropped it back on the nightstand and proceeded to get ready for the day. It'd definitely be a day at home so he just opted to wear a black hoodie along with a pair of gray sweatpants. Cleaning his house after a party was definitely not one of Wade's favorite activities but he didn't like the idea of other people cleaning his mess so he was the one that always tidies up. He was okay with it, otherwise he would probably be spending the day just playing video games and waiting.

 

Downstairs smelled like alcohol and potato chips, and used red cups were scattered all around the first floor, with no room as an exception. Wade was putting the cups in a trash bag when his phone buzzed. Taking it out, he read a message from Peter.

 

**Petey: Noon, Wade, It's 2 pm. And you don't look like you're having a hangover, if you ask me. Why is your house a mess?**

 

Wade frowned and realized that indeed, he had slept all morning and he messaged Peter at noon, but he shrugged it, smiling dumbly at the phone to Peter’s low-key compliment.

 

**Wade: omg :o**

**Wade: was that a compliment petey?**

**Wade: thanks :3**

**Wade: lol the party left a lot of trash**

 

He replied, shoved his phone back in his pocket and kept gathering cups until Peter replied again.

 

**Peter: No, it wasn’t. Do you need help cleaning?**

 

**Wade: Nah i think i can handle it alone bb dont wrry**

 

It appeared to Wade that Peter had read the message but he didn’t get a reply. * _ Maybe he’s busy _ * he thought. He resumed cleaning, with what he hoped would be no more interruptions, he really wanted to finish cleaning as soon as possible.

 

Wade had almost finished all the rooms, the only one left was the kitchen and the backyard. When he arrived in the kitchen it was like if everything replayed to his eyes. Wade had just gone for a drink but he got sucked talking to an old friend which also gave him some shots, and when he returned that asshole Flash was doing his will on poor Petey! That was a big no-no in his house. He couldn't help but snap at the jock.

 

Then he remembered going up to his room with Peter, and their conversation had been a little awkward but Wade was glad Peter opened up to him. He felt like if their relationship had been developing a lot lately. 

 

The thought made him sigh, he didn't know if Peter liked him —hell, he didn't even know if Peter was gay or whatever— but he was sure that he did like Peter. It didn't take Wade a lot of time since the moment they met that he liked Peter. At first, it was just the thought that Peter was pretty, but after they started spending time together he realized that Peter was great, he was so pure and good.

 

But Wade was a mess, there was no way that Peter would reciprocate his feelings. Hell, yesterday he just kissed a stranger girl though Wade was already sure he liked Peter. He regretted it the moment it happened, especially when Peter talked to him.

 

Wade shook his head, getting rid of the bad thoughts. Getting sad was the last thing he needed.

 

After finishing with the kitchen, Wade decided to rest for a while and then he would clean the 

Backyard, it was the lesser of the devils because the grass absorbed the alcohol of the cups so he didn’t need to mop, and the irrigators would take care of the rest for him.

 

When he couldn’t find anything else new on his social media, he stood up and started heading to the back of the house but the sound of a knock stopped him on his tracks.

 

Wade stood still, thinking maybe he had imagined it, but the sound repeated so he headed to the door. It was weird, he didn't usually receive visits. Maybe it would be someone looking for something they lost at the party or maybe scouts girls, Wade felt like he could use some cookies.

 

Wade opened the door to realize it was neither of his previous options, but it was way better.

 

Peter was standing there, waving to a car that was leaving at the street. A smile appeared on Wade’s face instantly. Peter turned to face him, surprised that Wade was already on the doorway.

 

"Oh! Hey, Wade," he greeted, "I uh… I thought you might need a hand with the house and also this…" Peter raised his hand with a brown carton bag, "I heard someone yesterday saying that you like tacos so I brought some." He shrugged, smiling nervously at Wade.

 

* _ WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?!*  _ Wade screamed internally, trying —but failing—to suppress a shriek of excitement.

 

“That’s so sweet of you, Petey,” Wade exclaimed, “thank you. Please come in.” Wade moved, allowing Peter to start walking inside the house.

 

“No problem, Wade,” Peter dismissed, waiting for Wade on the hall, “I hope I’m not interrupting or something, if you are busy I can leave, it’s okay.”

 

"Of course not baby boy, I was just about to finish cleaning, so no worries," Wade said, putting his arm on Peter's shoulder, guiding him to the kitchen.

 

Peter blushed slightly at the action but smiled, “I’m glad.”

 

They left the tacos at the kitchen before heading up to the yard when Wade told Peter he still had a to clean it.

 

Each of the teenagers grabbed a black trash bag and started grabbing trash. They had been chatting calmly since Peter arrived. Wade laughed when Peter told him he found Ned passed out on the yard last night.

 

Wade admitted he wasn't sure at what time he had fallen asleep, which Peter found irresponsible but laughed anyway.

 

When they finished, they added their bags to the pile of trash bags outside Wade’s house. The house was finally clean.

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Petey, but, what brought you here?” Wade asked, sitting at the kitchen, he was starving and he wanted the tacos already.

 

Peter shrugged, joining Wade at the table, the bag on his hand, “May and I were near here—we went to grab something to eat before her shift. And I just thought we could hang out a while so I asked her if we could stop for some tacos and then dropped me here.”

 

“Cool,” Wade said, unwrapping the food, Peter nodded, “Is May the Aunt you mentioned before?” He asked casually, he wanted to learn about Peter but he was careful to not pry that much.

 

"Yeah, she is," Peter answered.

 

“You hang out with her a lot,” Wade said before stuffing his mouth full of food.

 

Peter chuckled, giving his taco a small bite, he wasn’t hungry actually, but he had manners and he wouldn’t leave Wade to eat by himself, “I live with her, actually.” Peter stated, which Wade returned with a confused look and tilting his head, mouth still full. Peter continued casually, “Yeah, my parents passed away when I was a baby and I’ve been living with her since then.”

 

Wade coughed a little, but still managed to swallow the food, “Sorry, Pete, I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s okay,” he waved it off, “I don’t even remember them so I guess it makes it easier, you know?”

 

Wade nodded. He guessed you couldn't miss someone you really didn't meet. After another big bite he continued, "So it has been you and your Aunt? That's cute." Peter looked conflicted about it, like it there was something else but he didn't want to talk about, Wade got it and decided to share something about himself, "Well, I live here alone, you knew that?"

 

Peter gave him s shy smile, “Yes, Ned told me.” Wade returned the smile. “Does it bother you?” Peter asked.

 

“Hell no,” Wade answered with a scoff through a mouthful. He swallowed and continued, “Is really cool to have the place by myself, also I never had a good relationship with my folks so’s better this way. I like it here.”

 

They changed the topic and kept eating. Wade ate almost all of the tacos by himself, while Peter had just two of them. 

 

“What you wanna do now?” Wade asked, throwing the brown bag on the trash. 

 

"Whatever you want, I forgot to bring my games," Peter answered with a smile, cleaning the scraps Wade left with his caveman eating manners.

Wade scoffed, “I have games here! What kind of idiot will I be if I didn’t? What about Mario Kart?”

 

“Only if you want to get your ass beat,” Peter teased, an amused smile on his face.

 

“The only ass that would be banged will be yours, baby boy,” Wade teased back, sending a wink to Peter. 

 

Peter blushed but laughed, “Let’s just go and play.”

 

The boys rushed to Wade’s room. Peter seemed to be surprised it was cleaned, Wade had thrown the trash away first thing when he started cleaning. 

 

Wade turned on the console and handed Peter a controller. Peter laughed when Wade chose Peach to be his character but he defended himself saying that choosing Mario was the most cliché thing Peter could have done.

 

After some rounds, they realized that they were each as good. Sometimes one got first place while the other got second.

 

“That was luck! The win was mine!” Wade exclaimed, pretending to be angry and throwing the controller onto the bed. Both of them were sat on the edge of the bed, facing the TV. 

 

“You were so behind me, Wade, stop that.” Peter laughed.

 

Wade puffed in reply, starting another race. The sunset light was filtering through Wade's window, giving the room nice dim lightning. He turned to look at Peter, which was grabbing some chips that Wade brought from the kitchen after their first rounds, the light made his dark-brown hair look like it had an aureola over him, like the angel Wade was sure he was.

 

Peter turned and locked eyes with Wade, an amused expression crossing his face.

 

“What is it?” Peter asked curiously.

 

"Oh, nothing," Wade answered, resuming their game. He had to be unsure to bring up the conversation they had right there last night but he wanted to talk about it now that he was sober. However, he decided to grow a pair and asked, "Did you really think I was a bully?"

 

Peter’s eyes widened with surprise, shaking his head, “W-who told you that?”

 

Wade gave him a look, “Umm you? Yesterday? Here?”

 

Peter visibly made himself smaller. There was a bit of silence between them but they kept playing. "I thought you will forget about it."

 

Well, that was interesting. Wade paused the game, and turned his body towards Peter, still sitting on the bed, “Forget about it?”

 

"Well, you were drunk and, don't people usually forget about what they do when they're drunk?" Peter asked, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, mirroring what he did last night.

 

Wade chuckled but stopped as soon as Peter glared at him, “Wait, you’re serious?”

 

“Uh, yeah!” Peter answered with an indignant tone.

“Shit, sorry,” Wade apologized, suppressing another chuckle, “I mean, yes, usually it happens but just when you’re really * _ really _ * drunk. I wasn’t * _ that _ * drunk, baby boy.”

 

A blush crept up to Peter’s face, he covered his face with his hands, “Oh my God. Sure, why not?” He let out an exasperated sigh. 

 

Wade smiled sympathetically at him, bringing up his hand to sooth at Peter's back while the other teenager groaned, still hiding his face. "Hey, come on, talking about your feelings isn't that bad, you know?"

 

“Yes, I know.” Peter answered bitterly, finally looking up at Wade, “I’m just really sorry for what I said about you, I didn’t mean it.”

 

“Hey, no, it’s totally okay, Petey,” Wade left his hand fall from Peter’s back, “and I know you did mean it ‘cause you thought I was drunk.”

 

Peter sighed, defeated, but there was a small smile on his face, “Okay, yeah, I did mean it. I never called you a bully tho.” 

 

Wade used his hands to support his body on the bed, “That you didn’t. You really thought I was gonna hit you or something?”

 

Peter scratched the back of his neck, "Kind of? I mean, when we first met I just thought you were being a jerk and then we got assigned as partners at the tutoring—so I supposed we should just learn to deal with each other. But Ned told me you once punched a guy that explained something wrong at you, and— ugh, it's ridiculous, just forget about it." Peter gave a nervous laugh, obviously ashamed by the topic.

 

Wade chuckled at him, “Hey, it’s okay. I mean, I can be a little too much to deal with sometimes,” he shrugged, “and that guy deserved it.”

 

“Why so?” Peter asked, intrigued but more relaxed.

 

“He didn’t even know what he was teaching me about and he laughed at my results! How does that not deserve a broken nose?” Wade exclaimed, frustrated at the memory. The guy really was an ass, he shouldn’t have offered to help him just because he wanted to become friends with him.

 

Peter chuckled at Wade’s frustration, “Makes sense, I guess.”

 

_ First topic covered, Wilson, nice _ . Wade thought, there was just something else he wanted to talk about. Wade fell onto the mattress with a sigh. Peter mirrored but he didn’t sigh. They were laying together, but their bodies were a decent distance apart, so it didn’t turn awkward.

 

They stayed looking at the roof as if something would come through it.

 

“I get it you know Thomson?” Wade asked, though he already knew the answer.

 

Peter tensed for a moment, “Do you?”

 

“Nah, he usually comes to my parties—or used to come anyway. I won’t let him in here another time.” He turned to look at Peter, but he kept looking at the roof above them.

 

"We were in middle school together," Peter gave a small shrug, "and well, you know—he had always been a jerk to everyone. It was just a matter of time before he realized that I was always wandering around the halls alone," he looked like he didn't want to talk about it. There were sadness and anger in his voice.

 

Wade wanted to know though, so he kept pushing, “So, he beat you up?”

 

“Sometimes. Flash was usually just verbal, or some pushes on the hall, slamming me on the lockers, you know, all * _ those _ * things.”

 

Wade felt anger boil in his veins at the thought of Peter defenseless, all by himself against that asshole, but he had to keep it cool, “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

 

Peter stiffened again, “I didn’t want to bother May,” he started fidgeting with sleeves—a nervous tick, Wade realized. “We were passing through, uh—a hard time, so yeah, I kinda deal with it on my own. I did give him fight tho, given him his fair punches sometimes,” Peter looked at Wade now, smiling and faking a fighting position on the bed.

 

“You’re brave, Petey, you knew that?” Wade said with a smile.

 

Peter looked away, a shy smile on his face, “I didn’t. Thank you.” 

 

Wade wanted to say he was grateful about the fact that Peter trusted him to speak about all that, but Peter continued.

 

“You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend though, that’s why Vanessa was angry at you?”

 

“I don’t—what? What girlfriend, Petey?” He asked, taken aback by that.

 

“Uh, the girl with you yesterday before we left?” Peter stated, though it came more like a question.

 

Wade tried to remember what Peter was talking about but, if he was being honest, everything was really  _ really  _ blurry since Weasel gave him the shots after they started looking for Ned. However, he forced his memory to provide some kind of answer for his dilemma.

 

After some moments of recalling everything in his mind, the memory came back to Wade. And oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

“Oh.” He echoed his thoughts, with a blank face. He felt like an idiot. Wade cleared his throat from the sudden knot in it. “No she’s not my  _ girlfriend _ , to be honest I don’t even know her name.” He shrugged, embarrassed.

 

Peter chuckled slightly, “Right. Sorry for peering tho,” he apologized, lips pursed into a smile.

 

“Hey, it’s alright, baby boy,” Wade punched Peter playfully on the shoulder, “We’re buddies, you can ask,”

 

Peter laughed and nodded, “So, wanna get your ass kicked again?” He asked, waving the controller.

 

“As if!”

 

* * *

 

A notification from Peter’s phone made the boys pause their game. They had swapped for a zombies shooter now, which made them realize they made a pretty good team. Wade being more reckless was always dying, having Peter to rescue him each time.

 

“It’s from May, she’s outside,” Peter stated, a frown on his face.

 

“Aww, already?” Wade pouted, “it’s too early!”

 

Peter chuckled, shaking his head, “It’s almost nine, Wade, and we have school tomorrow.”

 

“Whatever,” Wade said, dropping carelessly on the bed as Peter stood up.

 

“Come on, Wade,” He called from the bedroom door, gesturing Wade to stand up, “We can hang out another time. I have to go now.”

 

Wade agreed, shrieking excitedly at the idea of hanging out again with Petey. Standing up, he walked along Peter to the main door. It was already dark outside, the night was chill.

 

May waved to Wade from the car, which he returned enthusiastically. Both boys turned to face each other at the porch, an awkwardness was suddenly settled between them.

 

“So, I guess I’ll see ya’ around school tomorrow, Petey?” Wade said, raising his hand awkwardly for Peter to shake or something.

 

Peter smiled shyly, “Yeah, I’ll see you there, Wade,” he confirmed, shaking Wade’s hand, which made latter chuckle.

 

Peter turned on his heels, facing away from Wade in order to leave to the car, but after a moment of hesitation he turned around and embraced Wade. 

 

Wade found himself suddenly paralyzed with shock for a moment there, his heart skipping a beat, but he returned the embrace anyway. He realized that Peter fitted really well on his arms. 

 

They separated before it turned weird. Peter was blushing sightly, smiling but not looking directly at Wade.

 

“What was that for?” Wade asked with cocky grin, tilting his head.

 

Peter shrugged, “As a thanks?” he offered.

 

Wade nodded in agreement, “‘kay.”

 

With that, Peter turned now, walking to the car with his oblivious Aunt, she has being distracted to witness the little event there, talking on her phone.

 

Peter waved goodbye at Wade from the passengers door before going back in. 

 

As soon as the car was moving away, Wade got into his house again. He was smiling like an idiot but he couldn't care less about it. He just found himself with a thought that he never imagined it would be possible for him to say.

 

_ Can’t wait to go back to school. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY HUGGED AHHHHHHH
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter!  
> I swear it won't take me that long to update again.


End file.
